Comfortably Numb
by wolfpack
Summary: AU: Kenshin & DNAngel crossover! Kenshin is an undercover nark at Kat's school and Dark is a drug dealer. Kenshin is working with Krad to uncover the biggest case of the year but when the red-head digs up a hidden secret, who will be hurt the most? R
1. Hi, nice to meet you

I named this story because of the (Pink Floyd) song. (As from what I've heard) it has to do with cocaine and this story has to do with drugs... so there's my explanation! -

This chapter (except for the ending and a few other parts) is based off real life and that's where I got the idea for this story. The school, teachers, town, students and classes are all real (except for Kenshin and Kat).

My dad was talking about a nark that used to be in his school and everyone knew who he was since he was like twenty years old. A nark (which I'm most likely spelling wrong so just bare with me) is short for narcotics and they are basically undercover cops. That's when this story started taking flight. So here's the result, enjoy!

Ah yes, you have been warned- **_OOCness _**(major and excessive)

(Just got back from the Winter Ball! I'm **so** tired and sleepy! (It's 12:45am Feb. 29th, 2004.)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**Comfortably Numb**_

**Chapter 1**

_Dedicated in loving memory of Dev. You'll always be my angel..._

_**Fifth Period – Health**_

"...The skin is the largest organ of the human body. It weighs ten pounds and sheds about the same weight in dead skin cells each year..."

"This has to be the most boring video we've watched so far!" Kat whispered to Brianna, her friend, who was sitting at the desk to her right.

"At least it isn't as nasty. Some of those other ones were really bloody!" Brianna's comment was spoken with only half of her attention. She had her reading glasses on and Kat wondered if they did her any good. Brianna had her eyes glued to the screen and was taking notes.

"Tell me about it," Kat said and went back to watching the video. Her eyes wandered back and fourth between the two televisions trying to see if there was any difference in timing. She had to lean to see the TV on her left.

'_I hate sitting by this pole! Why do they even have this here?! It's in the middle of the room for crying out loud!' _A metal pole ran from the ceiling to the floor. It was covered in outlets but none of them were being used at the moment. It annoyed Kat to no end since it blocked her vision and made it hard to get through her isle of seats.

"...Ultraviolet lights are everywhere and Timothy cannot enjoy the pleasures of being outside unless he is wearing a special suit. This suit blocks out ninety-nine point nine percent of the sun's rays. Even when he is inside, Timothy is still at risk..."

The video droned on and went to show the boy's mother. She was explaining that they had to keep away from the windows and use special lights in their house so it wouldn't damage Timothy's skin.

Kat yawned and rested her chin on her hand. She glanced at Brianna and then checked the window to see if it was still raining. She cursed the cheap plastic blinds and wished someone would open them. Through the slats and areas where it had gotten caught on the window, she could see it was still pouring. The rumble of thunder could be heard and Kat wished she could see the lightning the other kids by the glass were whispering about.

She glanced briefly at the skeleton model then her eyes darted over to the life-sized replica of the heart.

"...This ultraviolet camera will show Timothy's mother just how harmful tanning salons are. The black parts of the picture show how many times her skin had to rely on melanin..."

'_The entire picture is black. How disgusting!' _Kat leaned over to whisper her comments to Brianna when the bell rang.

Kat scooped up her ice blue Jansport backpack and headed for the door.

Brianna called out to her, "Doing anything this weekend?"

"Not really..." Kat spoke while she thought about the question.

"Should we go over to your house to do the project?" Brianna asked.

"I've never been to yours, why don't we go there?"

"It's too messy! Besides, didn't you have yours just remodeled?"

"That was a few years-" Kat was cut off.

"You guys are already discussing where to go?! This project isn't due for another four months!" Chelsea smirked. _'Geeks.' _

Kat's face reddened. _'I really hate her...' _"You can never start too early. At least we'll finish it sooner," Kat defended but Chelsea was already half way down the hall. _'Stupid cow!' _

"See you later Kat!" Brianna waved as she headed down the stairs with the flow of hundreds of other students.

Kat waved back and pulled open to door to her computer class. It was only three rooms away and Kat liked the fact that she could never be late to this class.

_**Sixth period – Computer Applications**_

"What is it with girls and mirrors?" Marco asked as he watched Kat.

Kat glanced at the guy sitting to her left. He was spinning slightly in his swivel chair and she could tell he was one of the people who could never sit still. "What is it with guys and cars?" Kat shot back.

Marco sucked in air and made a whistling sound to show that she had beaten him.

Kat rolled her golden eyes and checked her hair to make sure the black and white locks framing her face hadn't mixed together. She lifted a finger and touched the double teardrop tattoo under her right eye as if to remember how much it hurt when she got it. When Kat had finally put the mirror away Marco was talking to the Korean girl on his left.

The teacher began to call role and Kat checked her computer number. _'Twenty-three... Only been in this class a week and I still can't remember my own number.' _

Marco turned back to Kat, "Is there anything we're supposed to be working on?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be working on the blue worksheet and assignments five through six," she replied.

He sighed and folded his arms, "I need a cigarette."

"You smoke?" Kat asked, her attention shifting from the screen before her.

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Ever drank?"

"Nope."

"Taken drugs?"

"Nope."

"Talked back to a teacher?"

"Yes." _'When I was in third grade. He doesn't need to know that though...' _

'_Now we're getting somewhere!' _"Ok, have you ever had sex?"

"No!" Kat said a bit offended now. She was beginning to become annoyed and hoped he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Why not?" Marco asked curious.

'_It's as if he's never met anyone clean before...' _"My ex-boyfriend used to do it and he was in a car crash," Kat paused for emphasis. "Do you know why he was killed? He was drunk, on drugs and not wearing a seatbelt."

Marco instantly backed down, "I'm sorry..."

'_No you're not and I'm so sick of hearing that!' _"He died in December so he's the reason I don't do drugs," she explained.

"If he was still alive would you?" Marco asked as he tried to act cool by matching Kat's typing speed.

Kat watched as he spelled every word wrong. Her fingers paused and moved to the mouse, "Maybe."

It was obviously a lie (she would never do drugs) but she figured he didn't need to know that.

"Want to see something cool?" Marco asked.

The three troublemakers in the row behind them perked up and leaned forward.

Marco drew a white binder from his backpack and it looked normal at first glance. Colored sharpie squiggles decorated the front and back but when Marco reached behind the plastic layer, Kat got the feeling that something was wrong.

He drew a dried out three leaved plant and showed it to everyone who was watching.

'_It's a pot leaf!' _Kat thought as soon as she saw the serrated edges and tiny brown spots.

The other three guys in the back row took turns holding and sniffing the leaf, all the while approving Marco for his illegal plant.

When they were done looking, Marco slipped the plant back into his folder and proudly said, "I got this from when I used to grown them! It's old and it has leaves missing so I'm getting another one soon."

'_Where does he get this stuff?! Why does he do it?' _Kat watched as the teacher slipped a tape into the VCR completely oblivious as to what was going on.

The movie began to play and Kat watched half-heartedly. Her interest perked up when the movie showed a shot of the Nestle data center.

'_Dad would be interested to see this! It was cool seeing the million dollar towers while I was there. I wonder why they placed it in... Arizona? Or was it Utah? I think it was Phoenix, Arizona... Could be wrong.' _

The tape continued to play out until it reached a commercial proving that the teacher had recorded it.

A commercial about smoking began to play. Kat cringed when Marco coughed – almost as if on cue – to disturb Kat's conscience. It wasn't a sick cough and she could tell he wasn't having trouble breathing. It was a smoker's hack and it disgusted her to no end.

The rest of the movie Kat didn't catch since she was so busy trying to figure out what she should do. _'If I turn him in, I have a risk of getting caught but if I don't... he could end up just like Dev...' _

The bell rang and Kat was only half aware of picking up her backpack and heading out the door.

_**Passing period – Class dismissed**_

"Hey Tanya, what would do if you knew someone who smoked?" Kat asked her best friend.

"I'd tell them to stop," she said simply.

"And if they won't?" Kat asked back.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Not my problem."****

Kat sighed and waved to her friend as they parted ways. She opened her locker, collected a few books and dropped others off. Then she began to head down the main hall of the school where the health and attendance office were. She stopped before she got there, and drew in a calming breath before entering the counseling offices.

She passed someone painting a tree on a nearby wall and headed for the desk where someone she didn't recognize hacked away.

"Excuse me, I need to see my councilor, Ms Minnor," Kat stated.

"Why do you need to see her?" the woman asked.

"I'd rather not say..." Kat replied.

The receptionist regarded her for a moment before pointing her in the right direction.

Kat found the door marked 'Minnor' and pushed down on the metal handle.

Two heads turned as soon as she entered, "I'm sorry! I should have knocked!"

Before Kat could run off with embracement her councilor stopped her, "Its ok, please come in. I was just talking to our new transfer student, Kenshin Himura. Now please sit down and tell me your problem."

Kat studied the red head, purple-eyed boy sitting the chair opposite her before asking, "This is completely confidential?"

"Of course!" Ms Minnor assured.

"And he won't tell anyone?" Kat asked while gesturing to the boy beside her.

"He doesn't even know anyone here," Minnor pointed out.

"Ok, I know someone with a drug problem..." Kat began. She paused when the red head seemed to finally notice that she was sitting next to him.

"That's highly illegal and it could get them into a lot of trouble," Ms. Minnor pointed out, prompting Kat to go on.

"I know," Kat said, "but he pulled out a pot leaf in the middle of class just to show off!"

"Give me his name and I'll see what I can do," Ms. Minnor said as she handed Kat a pen and paper.

"No one will know that it was me who turned him in?" Kat glanced at the new student again before scratching down Marco's name.

He stared back, his lavender eyes scanning her, before giving Ms Minnor a questioning look.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ms Minnor asked.

Kat's face scrunched up in confusion, "What?" When she saw that both the new student and Ms. Minnor were completely serious she replied, "Of course."

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to tell you this but Kenshin Himura is not a transfer student. Mr. Himura is a narcotics specialist working undercover," Ms. Minnor explained.

'_I thought he looked a little too old to be a senior...' _"What does this have to do with me?" Kat asked.

"Kenshin needs to blend in with the other students of this school. If he doesn't, his cover will be blown and all of his training and our money will go to waste. We need someone to be his 'friend' while he works undercover."

"You want me to be his friend?" Kat asked still a bit confused. _'What do I get out of this?' _

"We can recommend you to the university of your choice..." Ms. Minnor smiled knowingly.

'_Does this count as blackmail or bribe?!' _Kat sat there a moment and gaped. She glanced at the red head next to her. He smiled warmly. _'What do I have to loose?' _Kat grinned, "Sounds good to me!"

"Now, I'll need your name," Ms. Minnor said.

"Katsura Okamimure," Kat replied, "Is there anything I need to do? I don't need to sign anything?"

"No paperwork needed, I just need to have your word that you will not blow Mr. Himura's cover."

Kat gulped, "I won't..." She stood to leave.

"Take Kenshin with you!" Ms. Minnor yelled back as Kat walked out the door.

The red head appeared next to Kat and grinned, "Hello! My name is Kenshin Himura. I'm now a student at Crescenta Valley High School. Nice to meet you!"

Kat cocked an eyebrow. _'This is going to be _very_ interesting...' _

(**A/N: **Well, hope you liked chapter one! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


	2. Daaku Maujii

For got to mention (I think) that the title of this story (Comfortably Numb) refers to Pink Floyd's song (I know I said this) and the song has to do with a heroine addict (hence the name 'comfortably numb'). I was searching for a title to this story when I was going to the fish store with my dad (it's over an hour away). I don't remember if it came on over the radio or if my dad had the CD on but all of the sudden he began talking about the heroine addict songs of the 80's (he's obsessed with the 80's). So I asked for the song title and there you have it, just like when he was blabbing on the nark he used to have at his high school (the idea where this story came from).

I also apologize if there's a lot of information in this chapter (it's the longest I've ever written). So all of you complaining that my chapters are too short... well, here you go!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_CHAPTER 2_

_**After School – Kat's House**_

"So... um... you came home with me. Uh... why?" Kat asked breaking the awkward silence.

Kenshin looked up from the Trigun cel he was inspecting, "My job suggests that I should be with you as much as I can. That way people will think we're really good friends."

"This doesn't mean you have to be my boyfriend or anything does it?" Kat asked not bothering to look up from her homework.

"Well not unless you want me to... It would be a good idea though. People would think that you knew me really well and they wouldn't ask as many questions about where I came from," Kenshin said as he went back to inspecting the cel. _'Where does she get all this stuff?' _

"That's true. People would think that you transferred schools to be with me," Kat said and went back to doing her math problem. Her pencil rapped on the paper as she thought out the work.

"I noticed your parents aren't around," Kenshin stated conversationally.

"Their job requires them to move around the globe. They're in Japan right now. I don't see them very often," she replied.

"Who takes care of you?"

"I take care of myself. They send me checks every week," she replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kat snapped. She finished her homework and put away her books and papers, "So how were you assigned to this job?"

"I was an orphan. My step parents were cops so that's how I got into the business. Even though they weren't my real parents I still looked up to them," Kenshin replied.

"And they let you do this kind of work?" Kat asked.

"Both of my step parents were killed at a bank robbery two years ago..." he said sadly.

"I see... I'm sorry," Kat apologized.

"Not your fault," Kenshin replied. He was now studying a shinai that had been resting against the dresser.

"I can make something if you're hungry..." Kat offered. "What sounds good to you?"

"I'm not hungry but thanks for asking. You play kendo?" he asked motioning to the dented shinai.

"I used to," Kat smiled. "I ended up getting too many blisters," she laughed, "I missed a lot of practices too. I guess I'm a bit lazy."

"Would you mind if I tried a few moves?" Kenshin asked as he picked up the bamboo sword.

Kat shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

Kenshin's expression changed as he positioned and cut the air with a few quick strokes. Kat watched with amazement.

'_He's so fast! I can hardly see the shinai move! How can he be this good with such a crappy sword?' _"So where did you live before you came to CV?"

(**A/N: **CV is the abbreviation of my high school - Crescenta Valley.)

"Tokyo," he replied as he rinsed the soap off his face.

"What made you come to California?"

"I couldn't find a job in narcotics in Japan so I flew to Hawaii to learn English and train for the job."

"You're Japanese and you have red hair?" Kat asked.

"It's funny how many people miss that. Yes, I have naturally red hair. I don't think anyone in my family had odd colored hair so I don't know why I do," he placed the shinai down.

"How did you get so good at kendo?" Kat asked.

"I had a very good teacher while I was in Japan. He was a lot like an uncle to me," Kenshin smiled.

"I wish I had someone like that..." Kat commented. "It must be nice."

Lavender eyes sparkled, "It is nice."

Kat glanced at the clock, "How long are you planning on staying?"

Kenshin looked at his watch, "I guess it's getting late. I hope I haven't been too much trouble for you."

"It was nice to meet you," Kat stood and watched as Kenshin collected his things. She followed him to the door, "You have somewhere to stay right?"

He smiled, "For the moment, yes. Thanks for asking. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Kat said as she closed the door behind him. As the door closed Kat smiled to herself. _'Wait until my friends see him tomorrow! He's so hot! Everyone will be so jealous!' _

**(Next day) _First period – Math _**

"Kenshin," Kat asked, gaining his attention, "How many other classes do you have with me?"

"Ms. Minnor pulled a few strings. I have every class with you this year," he replied.

"EVERY CLASS?!" she hissed so as not to disrupt the teacher.

Kenshin shrugged, "I don't understand it either. I just hope that we don't get tired of each other..."

'_You're not kidding! I can't believe that he has every class with me... I bet they rigged it so he sits next to me in every one too. Great...' _

Kat thought about this a bit more before yawning, and then she went back to staring off into space.

Nothing about the math room was interesting except for the wall behind her covered in pictures of students. It had been an extra credit project and Kat wondered faintly if her picture was up there yet. She glanced at the rainbow flag and wondered again if her teacher could be gay.

'_Well, she says she had a kid doesn't she?' _Kat sighed and pondered if you could be gay and still be married to the opposite gender.

Kenshin watched Kat, interested in what she was thinking about. This class was just as boring for him since he had passed it a few years back already. He yawned and counted the minutes left.

The teacher moved to put up the homework and Kenshin watched as Kat's pen scribbled furiously to write down the page numbers before the bell rang.

Kat waved to Vicky, her friend in math, as they parted ways at the door. Kenshin was standing in the hall trying to figure out where they were going next. Kat grabbed the clueless boy's sleeve and pulled him off to the next class.

_**Second period – Biology **_

Kenshin yawned and watched as Kat's patience wore thinner by the second. Emily, her ex-lab partner (Kenshin had taken her spot) was attempting to copy off Kat's paper. The moment Emily sat down next to Kat he could almost feel the anger and hatred radiating off Kat in waves. Her glares sent shivers down his spine even though they weren't directed to him.

"Quit being so stingy," Emily said.

"Stingy?!" Kat hissed, "**_I'm _**being stingy?!"

Kenshin listened to their short clipped argument on how Kat should let Emily see her paper. Kat refused, and was right to, since Emily had done none of the work. Kat's anger grew and her patience wore thin. He could see the very edges of her ears turn dark red from underneath her hair.

'_This shouldn't get Kat that mad... I wonder what it is that makes them hate each other so much.' _

"Is there something you need to share with us Katsura?" the teacher asked, having caught on to their argument.

Kat, her wits on end, stood up and growled, "Yes there is..."

The teacher cocked an eyebrow, "Care to share it with us?"

Kat was beginning to calm down and her embarrassment began to grow, "Uh..."

Kenshin decided to pipe up even though it wasn't in his best interest. It was his first day attending Crescenta Valley High and he didn't want to make a scene.

He stood up anyways and lightly touched Kat's arm to let her know he would handle it. All eyes were on him and the teacher waited impatiently for an explanation to the classes' disruption.

"Excuse me but I noticed that Kat and Emily don't get along well..."

Kat wished she could just disappear. She also felt bad that Kenshin was attracting so much attention. She had been called to the office before school started and had been lectured on how she was supposed to make Kenshin blend in as much as possible.

This was not exactly considered as blending in.

"...So I think it would be in their best interests to split them up," Kenshin finished his speech.

The teacher was becoming a bit nervous, the faculty knew about Kenshin and she didn't want to loose her job over something this small.

"Emily, would you please pack up your things and move to the back of the room?"

Emily glared at Kat and Kat smirked back, a little surprised to have won the argument.

Kat smiled to Kenshin and was surprised to find that the period went by a lot faster when she didn't have as many things to worry about.

The bell rung and Kat left the class a lot happier then she had been in a while.

_**Passing Period – Snack**_

Kat slammed her locker shut and clicked the lock closed. She turned her attention back to Kenshin, "I can't thank you enough for getting Emily off my back."

Kenshin smiled back, "No problem."

They began heading to the library, where Kat spent most of her free school time just hanging out and talking to her friends.

They were passing buy the main hall's first stairway when Kat spotted someone who she had never seen before.

He was coming up the stairs and the first thing Kat noticed was his purple hair. He was lavender eyed and even skinnier than Kenshin. _'His eyes remind me of Kenshin's. Too bad they're not related.' _

"Kenshin, do you have any idea who that guy is?" Kat asked as she stopped in the middle of the hall to point him out.

He sensed her interest in the other boy and grabbed Kat's hand. He grinned, "Let's go see."

Kat struggled to get away but soon found it was hopeless. She was dragged down the hall after the boy she had never met.

They trailed after him until he noticed he was being followed. To Kat's horror, he paused and turned.

"Why are you following me?" he asked curiously. The boy was about four inches taller than Kenshin and two inches taller than Kat.

Kat hadn't expected his answer to come out so gently. He looked tough and it seemed to her that he could attack or bolt at any second.

Kenshin stepped forward, "I'm Kenshin Himura, this is Katsura Okamimure and both of us couldn't help but wondering why we've never seen you before."

The boy before them frowned. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans as well as an odd looking necklace. "I could say the same for you," he spoke back to Kenshin, "I've seen Kat around school a few times so I don't know why you've never noticed me."

"I'm new here. Kat and I have been friends for a while now and she finally got me to come to this school," Kenshin smiled.

The purple haired boy looked them over and said, "I'm Dark Mousy."

Kat smiled, "Sorry I haven't noticed you around school before."

"Probably because my brother just recently dumped a whole batch of purple hair dye on me when I was sleeping," he scowled.

"Wouldn't your roots stay the original color?" Kat asked.

"You'd think so but this wasn't ordinary hair dye. My brother likes to experiment with these kinds of things and this time I ended up being his test subject. Turns out that it can't be washed out," he laughed coldly. "Go figure."

"Who's your brother?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Niwa Daisuke, I was adopted so that's the reason we don't have the same last name," he explained.

"KAT!" someone yelled.

Kat turned around to see Tanya running down the hall, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Excuse me, but I have to go to my next class," Dark said.

"What is your next class?" Kat asked.

"Drama, we're rehearsing a play that has to do with angels or something," he said.

"Stop by the library some time!" Kenshin yelled after Dark as the purple haired boy rounded the corner.

The bell rang signaling that they had to be off to third period and Tanya pouted, "It took me all of snack to find you! Where were you? I waited in the library."

"Kenshin made me meet Dark, some new guy," Kat explained.

"Who's Kenshin?" Tanya asked even though she figured that the man standing next to Kat was him.

"He's my new friend," Kat said as she headed down the hall to third period.

"Tell me more later ok?" Tanya said. "I have to go to my next class!"

Kat waved to her and picked up the pace so she wouldn't be late.

**_Third period – English _**

"You know his brother Daisuke?" Kenshin asked as he flipped over another card in their game of speed.

"What about him?" Kat asked back as she emptied her hand of cards and drew another five.

"His name is actually Daisuke Niwa," Kenshin said.

"What do you mean? I thought he said it Was Niwa Daisuke," Kat asked. Then she smiled, "SPEED!"

Kenshin threw down his cards in defeat, "Dark is Japanese like me. In Japan, we say the names backwards. He must have been in a hurry to give the name backwards."

"You think?" Kat said not really interested.

"I'm next!" Cody, a student Kat was friends with, said as he took Kenshin's seat.

Kat deled out the cards and began playing the game. Kenshin watched as he attempted to learn the rest of the rules.

'_I wonder why Mrs. Shorr lets her class have so much free time.' _Kenshin thought.

"Speed!" Cody yelled, happy to have won.

Kat threw down her cards and moved over for the next person to take her place.

Introductions had gone well and everyone seemed to like Kenshin. They were just a little curious as to why he seemed to be a few years older than them.

"I bet you didn't know his name was spelled D-a-r-k M-o-u-s-y," Kenshin bragged to Kat.

"How did you know all this stuff? That's really how his name is spelled? But it's pronounced _Daaku Maujii_."

"I know. A bit strange isn't it?" Kenshin asked.

Kat nodded and turned to Cody, "Do you know anything about Dark Mousy?"

"Who?" Cody asked.

"Never mind," Kat said. "Do anything exciting this weekend?"

"I got a new electric guitar. I was saving up for weeks and I finally had enough to buy it!" he said proudly.

"That's cool," Kat told him. "I wish I could play guitar. Can't read, write, or play though. Poor me," she joked.

"You really can't play anything?" Cody asked.

"Tried both the piano and the flute. I sucked at both!" Kat laughed.

"It takes practice."

"Practice is something I have no problem with, patience is another matter," Kat muttered. She shifted the desk she had been sitting in back into its proper place and grabbed her backpack as the bell rang.

_**Passing Period – 3rd to 4th **_

"Hey Vicky, know what we're doing today?" Kat asked her friend from math.

"I think we're just doing tennis," the small girl replied.

Kat nodded and headed into the girl's locker room. She opened her PE locker and began to pull off her shirt when she noticed something.

"PERVERT!!!"

The other girls in the locker room began to scream bloody marry.

A streak of red blew past two girls entering the locker room and their hair whipped about their faces, "What was that?!"

* * *

Kenshin panted heavily as he sat on the stairs by the gym. His face burned from the bright red hand print left there. He wasn't just embarrassed that he had accidentally followed Kat into the girl's locker room; he was ashamed that no one had noticed that there was a guy in there until Kat had screamed.

"Do I really look like a girl?" he pondered allowed.

"Put these on and dress," one of the PE coaches said in clipped speech as he handed Kenshin a pair of PE clothes. He was obviously oblivious of what had just happened and walked away as soon as Kenshin took the clothes.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass and died," Kenshin muttered.

"Don't mind him," a random boy answered him as he passed by, "He's a lot nicer once you get to meet him."

'_Somehow I really doubt that...' _Kenshin shoved open the doors to the boy's locker room and another coach handed him a lock and pointed him to a locker nearby.

Kenshin opened the locker and threw in a few books then removed his shirt. A few other boys looked up from changing and gawked.

Kenshin's abs flexed ever so slightly as he tossed his shirt into the small locker. His arms didn't have much muscle on them but the ones he did have were rock hard.

There was a slightly disappointed 'awww' sound as he tossed on his PE shirt on. Kenshin looked up to see that more than half of the locker room's occupants were staring at him.

He blushed and quickly changed out of his pants and into the school's PE shorts. Then he darted outside and away from all those staring eyes. _'This sucks... Could this day get any worse?' _

_**Fourth Period – PE **_

"Kenshin, I cannot believe you're so perverted!" Kat hissed as they lined up on their assigned numbers.

"ORO?!" Kenshin said as he sat down, "I didn't mean to follow you in! I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't paying attention!" Kat continued to glare at him as they got their rackets and headed to the court.

"All new comers on the first court!" Coach Nelson, Kat's teacher instructed.

"Come on, Kat. There's an empty tennis court over this way!" Kenshin yelled to her. _'I wonder why she isn't following. I hope she's not still mad at me!' _

Kat glared at him, golden eyes blazing and she directed her attention to the coach walking through the tennis court gates.

"Today we're working on the backhand," the coach instructed. He went on telling whoever was listening how to hit backhanded.

'_She's a beginner?!' _Kenshin made the connection. _'Kat doesn't look like she sucks at tennis!' _

He watched as Kat attempted to copy what the teacher had just shown them. She hit the ball with grace and poise.

CHINK!

Kat let out a howl of frustration (making a few heads turn her way) as her ball got caught in the fence.

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh as she stalked off to get another ball. He watched as Kat repeated the move. This time it hit the wall instead of the fence and came flying towards Kenshin.

Kat was about to warn him to duck but she paused. He dodged the un-aimed ball with ease and grace she didn't know he had. She gaped at him while he glared back.

"Hit with your palm down."

"What?" Kat asked, still shocked. She shook herself and nodded to the coach. She took her position and did exactly as she was told.

'_If she does it right, it should be hard for the ball to gain height.' _

Coach Nelson watched as Kat hit the ball with perfect form. His eyes followed the ball's movements.

WUMPH!

Kat blinked in surprise as her ball collided with Kenshin's head.

She gaped and Coach Nelson blinked, "Uh, that's enough for today Katsura..."

She nodded and dropped her racket, "...But you dodged the last one..."

She rushed over and touched his head lightly, "I'm sorry!"

"Oro...?"

"Pansy," some of the other boys muttered.

_**Passing Period – Lunch **_

"How come we're in the library at lunch?" Kenshin asked as he rubbed his head.

"I'm not hungry. Why are you? We don't have to be in the library," Kat said.

"No, I'm not hungry. I was just wondering why we're in here."

"I just like being in the library. There's always been something calming about just being here," Kat said as she sat down in an over stuffed navy chair.

She rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out Everything's Eventual (by Stephen King) from her backpack. "You don't have anything to read," Kat noticed. "Why don't you read this with me? I just started the thirteenth story of fourteen in here."

Kenshin shrugged and pulled up a chair next to hers.

His expressions kept shifting from being grossed out to freaked out. It was another of King's famous horror stories and it had both of them on the edge of their seats.

"Interesting," a voice piped up from behind them.

Kat stiffened from being so shocked and scared. She paled and fell forward.

Kenshin on the other hand had snatched the nearest object, jumped over the chair, and held it against the person's neck all in one swift movement.

Dark smirked, "If I had blinked, I would have missed that." He looked down at the pencil case Kenshin was holding to his neck.

Kenshin blushed and handed the case back to the irritated owner at the next table.

Kat was eased back into her chair by Dark, who had managed to catch her before she hit the table. She was still pale and panting hard.

"Are you ok?" Dark asked. "I didn't think I was that scary. Perhaps my good looks startled you more than my voice?"

Kat glared up at him and he just kept on smirking. _'This doesn't seem to be the same boy we met in the hall just a while ago...' _

Dark continued to attempt to show off and charm Kat, apparent that he thought he could have anything girl he wanted.

Kat was nibbling at his bait, she thought he was cute, but Kenshin doubted that she would let herself be reeled in.

"Kenshin," a voice whispered from the isle.

He turned his attention to the beckoning voice and wandered off down the isle the voice had come from.

Kenshin came face to face with a blonde boy, not too much unlike Dark.

"My name is Krad and I have information on Dark. He's the state's number one drug dealer and I know that this is the catch you've been waiting for," Krad paused as he caught Kenshin's confused stare.

"My brother is head of the police department. He's only nine but don't underestimate him. My brother graduated as valedictorian from both high school and collage. We moved to America in search of a more demanding job. My brother gets bored easily you see," he explained. "You might say that I'm the eyes and ears of this school. You're a nark aren't you? That's nice to hear, and don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Dark has been my rival for some time and I've been trying for years to catch him and turn him into the police. Every time I get close enough and think I have enough evidence, he blows me away and tricks the cops. My brother and I have been after him for a long time. Don't mess this up..."

"Kenshin!" Kat called. "Where did you go?"

He turned back to thank Krad for his information but the blonde had disappeared.

Kenshin shrugged and returned back to where Dark was still flirting with Kat. Kenshin was starting to tell that Dark was getting agitated and he guessed it was because Kat still wasn't taking the bait.

"There you are Kenshin! Did you find any interesting books?" Kat asked.

Kenshin grabbed the nearest one he could find and held it up.

Kat flushed bright red.

Kenshin turned the book around and read the title: Sex Secrets. He almost dropped the book in shock. _'This is not my day...' _

Kat attempted to clear things up, "Uh... If you want I can use my card to check it out."

"I-it's ok. N-not very interesting," Kenshin stuttered.

Dark slung his arm around Kat for support. His sides heaved in laughter and Kat seemed to be about to crack up too.

Kenshin noticed that she didn't move away from Dark or attempt to shrug him off. _'The only reason she'd do that was if she wasn't getting enough attention. With her parents so far away maybe she doesn't. I bet this is the closest she's had to a hug in a long time.' _

Kat pulled out a pen and began scribbling numbers on Dark's arm. His violet eyes watched interestedly.

Kenshin studied the purple haired boy. He was wearing a tight fitting tank top that showed off his collar bone. A leather jacket hung off his shoulders and the same odd necklace hung from his neck.

"That's my phone number," Kat stated as she capped her pen. "I'd give you me cell number but it's never on."

Dark seemed to smirk at Kenshin as if to say, 'hook, line, and sinker.'

Kenshin smirked back. _'The closer Kat is to him, the closer I am to bagging this bastard.'_

_**Fifth period – Health **_

Kat yawned and looked over at Kenshin. _'The class hasn't even started yet and I'm already bored.' _

As the rest of the students filed in, Kat spoke to Brianna about their project and other various things. The bell rung and Mr. Irace went to put a tape into the VCR. The door creaked open and everyone kept talking thinking that it was just someone who was tardy.

"We have a new student who just transferred in. His name is Dark Mousy," Mr. Irace's voice traveled through the room and it fell quiet as every one turned to look.

Kat gasped and Dark waved to her as he sat down in the seat next to her. Kenshin was just as surprised as Kat and he stared questioningly at Dark.

"My schedule changed. I don't have drama anymore so they switched me to health. I have history with Mr. Irace too and I hate him! He's the worst teacher ever," Dark complained.

"So you didn't know we were in this class?" Kenshin asked.

Dark frowned, "I'm not a stalker you know."

"A little paranoid today Kenshin?" Kat teased.

"Only because I was hit on the head with a tennis ball in PE," he snapped.

Dark laughed, "You really did that Kat? Too bad no one was there to take a picture!"

Kat smiled slightly until she caught the glare Kenshin was giving them. She sighed and was glad for once that there was a movie playing (however crappy it happened to be) to take her mind off things.

_**School's Out**_

Sixth period finally ended and Kat was very happy that it had. Kenshin was still angry from what ever Dark had said and wasn't talking to her much. She had said good bye to him at her locker and hoped that he would blow off some steam by the next day.

"Maybe I'll call you!" Dark yelled as he ran down the hall.

"What's the hurry?" Kat called after him, surprised that he had just ran by.

"My ride is going to leave me!" he waved and turned a corner.

"Was that Dark?" Tanya asked as she opened her locker.

"Yeah, it was," Kat said as she closed her locker.

"He's cute," Tanya smiled.

"He has my phone number," Kat grinned.

"Lucky!"

"You bet I am! See you later Tanya!" Kat waved as she left.

"Good luck! I hope he calls you!"

(**A/N: **Working on chapter three as I write this! I'll have it up as soon as I'm done. Until then... **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


	3. Gotta Knock a Little Harder

Hehe… Don't kill me! It took forever to finish this should be perfect. I really hope you like it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Comfortably Numb_**

****

**_First period – Math _**

****

~*~

"Kyo?" _'Is he… no! He can't be! He can't have died from only _one_ attack!' _

A metal against rock slash could be heard as Kyo's sword was flung back into the solid ground. Kyo followed soon after his sword. A pool of blood began to from around him.

_'He's not dead yet but he can't fight anymore and my bullets won't work against this… monster. I have to help out Kyo or it'll be the end for all of us!' _

Yuya ran over to where Kyo's sword was sticking up from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing woman?" the hollow voice of the white haired man hissed.

"I'm going to save Kyo!" Yuya yelled back. 

"There are three reasons Kyo's muramasa cannot be wielded by you," the man sneered. "One, muramasa were never truly meant to be wielded by human, which is why most of the humans who do manage to get a hold of one are killed. Two, not only are you a human but you are a _woman_…"

"What difference does that make?!" Yuya yelled. She reached for the sword and a red bolt of energy shot out and hit her in warning. 

"All the difference in the world my dear," the man continued to draw nearer. "You see, there has never been a case anywhere at any time where a woman, human or not, has been able to even tough a muramasa. And reason three… Even the real Demon Eyes Kyo could not ever fully wield his muramasa. So you see, there's no hope. Just hold still and I'll make your death less painful," he sneered.    

"I can't die! Not until I avenge my brother!" Yuya thrust her hand forward and grasped onto the handle of the sword.

_'Come on, you're my last hope!' _

Red energy licked and snapped at Yuya's offending hand but she would not let go. She pulled and the sword came loose from the rock with a hair razzing scream as it slid against the rock floor. 

Yuya hissed in pain. _'It's not going to work! I can feel it rejecting me with all it has.' _She raised the sword over her head in a last attempt when a white hot bolt bit into her arm. She screamed and let go of Kyo's muramasa.

_'I'm toast…' _

The white haired man murmured an attack and slashed his wrist, sending three blue dragons streaming her way. 

Yuya covered her face with her arms and waited for the attack that never came. Something dripped on her face and from the warmth and texture she could tell it was blood.

"Kyo!" Yuya said stunned. He had blocked the attack with his muramasa and…

~*~

"That looks familiar," Kenshin said as he read over Kat's shoulder.  

Kat frowned at him, "You really shouldn't disturb a writer when she's at her best."

Kenshin threw up his hands in apology, "I'm sorry, I never knew you liked Samurai Deeper Kyo, I just wanted to tell you that first period is almost over!"

"It is?" Kat said as she looked up at the clock. Her brow twitched, "Kenshin, there is fifteen minutes left and you bugged me for that?!"

Kenshin swallowed hard, "What?" 

"We have an extended schedule today. Now don't bug me again unless it's important!" Kat growled.

_'Never knew writers were so touchy!'_

~*~

**_"Take care of Kyo…" _**

_'I have to fulfill my promise.' _Yuya turned as she heard a sound from outside. She slid open the door and stepped out onto the porch, "Hello?"

Her gaze landed on someone resting outside her door, "Oh, Kyo it's just you!"

The man before her didn't even move to acknowledge she was there. 

_'He must still be tired…' _Yuya knelt beside him and her heart began to pound. _'I wonder if I could just…' _

Yuya leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss against the fearsome Kyo's cheek. He stirred a bit and Yuya planed to dart away if he woke up. But she looked at him again, worn out and battle scared, and she couldn't help herself.

Crimson eyes shot open and glazed over with fury. In an instant, Kyo had drawn his sword and pressed it against Yuya's neck, "If you ever come near me again without my permission, I'll kill you…"

And Kenshin's reading over my shoulder again so if he doesn't stop I'll punch him in the nose…

~*~

"ORO?!" Kenshin asked and backed away.

Kat's pen paused over her sheets of paper and she scratched out the death threat to Kenshin. 

_'Now where was I?' _Kat tried to pick up where she had left off but it proved pointless, "See what you made me do? I lost my train of thought! And this sounds way too much like the original story to call my own!"

Kat crumpled up the sheets of paper and stuffed them in her backpack. Then she sighed and stared unblinkingly at the white board for a few seconds before becoming bored. She began to count the dots on the ceiling when she noticed that part of the cardboard tiles above her head were bulging slightly. 

Scuffling sounds were coming from above her and Kat began to become weary. _'What's up there…?' _

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as the ceiling gave way and something heavy dropped out onto her lap. Kat's entire body locked up on her from pure shock and she turned pale.

By now, the entire class including the teacher was staring in confusion at what was going on. 

"Bastard!" the person threw at the ceiling that he had fallen from. 

Kat shook out of her stupor as soon as she realized who it was, "Dark?"

He paused in his cursing and met her gaze. He smirked then got off her lap and brushed himself off. 

Dust rained down on the floor and Kat realized that Dark was wearing a pair of wings. He saw her staring at them and quickly removed them muttering that he was playing an arch-angel in drama. 

"Continue with your class Ms Novak, I'll be joining you today," Dark said smoothly as he took an empty sat next to Kat.

He caught Kat still staring at him and he winked. Kat huffed and pretended to stare at the board interestedly. 

The bell wrung shortly after and everyone watched as Dark walked out the door followed by Kat and Kenshin who eagerly stared at him for an answer for his arrival. Kenshin spotted something more interesting and told Kat that he would meet her in her next class, science.

Kat caught up with Dark, who was walking across the covered bridge that leads from building seven to building three. A desert wind was blowing off the field below and it licked at Dark's unusual colored hair. Kat walked beside him and her hair caught in the wind and mixed with his. He took a hand and ran it through his hair to keep it out of his eyes. 

_'He's **so **cute!' _Kat shook her head of these thoughts and settled on enjoying the desert wind. "Hn… It even smells like Arizona…"

"What makes you so sure it's from Arizona?" Dark asked, keeping his eyes away from her gaze.

"Every time I think of the desert I think of Arizona. For some reason, it's one of the only places that has had an impact on me. I'd really love to go back there someday and witness the sun's rays bouncing off the canyon walls at sunset. It's one of the most beautiful things in the world," Kat said as her mind strayed. 

"Why so poetic all of the sudden?" Dark said with a masked but curious voice.

Kat smiled and her eyes sparkled with mixed emotions. It was a mysterious smile, cloaked and hidden but beautiful all the same. 

Dark met her gaze and they paused on the bridge for a moment, desert wind lapping gently against them, pulling them away from reality. His gaze softened and his eyes sparkled with amber flecks. 

A single tear rolled from Kat's eye and she wiped it away but Dark had seen it and he frowned. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and Kat looked up at him. 

"Come on, we'll be late for second period…"

**_Second period – Science _**

****

"Since when do you have second period biology?!" Kenshin hissed to Dark in the middle of the teacher's lecture. 

Dark smirked, "My schedule changed. It turns out that I had failed Biology last year so I have to take it again."

"That's not true!" Kenshin protested. "You were a straight A student!" 

Dark opened an eye and glared at him, "And you would know this because?"

It was Kenshin's time to smirk, "I have connections."

"Yeah, well just thought you'd like to know that my schedule, like yours, is now somehow identical to Kat's," Dark watched with mild amusement as Kenshin moved through a sceries of expressions each attempting to gain control of the muscles in his face.

"I also have connections in high places…" Dark growled.

_'This is going to be a long day…' _

**_Passing Period – Lunch _**

****

"So Kat, how does it feel to have two bishies pawning over you?" Jasmine prodded.

"They do **not **pawn over me!" Kat growled making sure neither Dark nor Kenshin was around to hear their conversation.

"But you don't deny that they're cute!" Tanya pointed out as she caught Kenshin and Dark coming their way. _'This should be good!' _

Kat was too absorbed in what she was talking about to notice that both men were heading their way. 

"So what do you think about them?" Tanya asked just as the two were in earshot. 

"Well, I don't know. Kenshin is definitely cute but Dark is something else! I mean wow!" Kat said completely oblivious that the two men she was talking about could hear her. 

"No, I mean what do you _think _of them?" Tanya asked attempting to get Kat's opinion on the two hot guys. 

"To tell you the truth, I'm not completely sure! I mean, both of them are **very **sexy but I haven't really had time to…to…" _'Shit…' _

Kat turned paper white as Dark leaned down in front of her, "Never knew I was considered as sexy." 

Kenshin totally ate it up and hugged Kat acting as if he were her boyfriend but she was too far gone to notice their antics.  

_'I've never been so embarrassed in my life… Just shoot me!' _Kat sat there completely petrified. 

Kenshin was the first one to pick up on how mortified she was. "Come on, Kat, we don't mind if you think we're… _sexy_…" _'Ok, maybe we do…' _

Kat fell over still completely stiff.

Dark continued to eat his fake oriental food that the cafeteria carts were selling, paying no attention to everything around him. At least he appeared that way…

"Come on Kat! I'm sorry!" Tanya apologized to her immobile friend.

"You're not going to stay like that forever are you?" Jasmine asked as she poked her friend lightly. Kat twitched but that was the only response they got from her. 

The bell rung a few minutes later and Kat still hadn't moved. 

"You going to help her?" Tanya asked the two boys.

They nodded and Tanya and Jasmine waved as they headed the opposite way to gym. 

**_School's Out – Kat's House_**

****

The first thing Kat did when she got home was to go to her room and lock the door. Nothing anyone said would bring her out so both boys just left her alone.

"How come you aren't going home?" both asked each other at the same time.

"I have no money and Kat is letting me stay here," Kenshin lied.

"My parents kicked me out…" Dark said signaling that he didn't want to talk about it.

"At least you have parents," Kenshin muttered.

Dark growled but ignored the comment. 

^_^

Kat emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, hair dripping wet, and holding one of her favorite books. She proceeded to head for the couch which was at the current time unoccupied. 

She passed Kenshin's room and noticed that he was sleeping with his back against the headboard. _'He'll be so stiff in the morning…' _Kat wanted to go help him but she also didn't want to wake him. _'Not after what happened at lunch.'_

She walked into the living room and plopped down on a piece of the rust colored, odd shaped couch. Dark was sitting in a chair a ways off and was doing his homework. 

_'I wonder how long he's been working on that. Didn't Kenshin say he was an A student? I can see why.' _Kat opened her book and began to read but eventually got tired and fell asleep.

^_^

Dark looked up from his books to see that Kat had fallen asleep. His eyes scanned her sleeping form and let himself smile. 

The book Kat had been reading was covering part of her face, resting on her nose, for the moment neglected. Dark red the cover titled, _'My Obsession With __Paradise__.' _He walked over and picked up the book to read the back. 

It was about a girl and how she wished for the perfect life she could never have but always wanted. She was always turned down by the boys she liked, her parents were divorcing, and to top it all off her life gets completely throw off balance when she's assigned a narcotics specialist.  

_'I wonder if it's interesting.' _Dark thought about if he should steal the book to read. Then another thought crossed his mind. _'How did Kat manage to hook up with Kenshin so quickly?' _His eyes narrowed at the thought. _'What if Kenshin is an undercover nark? It's obvious that the two don't seem to know each other very well. My life will be ruined if he finds out I deal heroine and cocaine…' _

He smirked. _'If Kenshin was a nark… I'd kill him.'_

Dark shook off the thought then decided he was going to give in for the night and began to pack away his books. He turned off the light nearest him then dropped his backpack off next to Kat and Kenshin's. He passed Kat on his way to his makeshift bed in the den when he paused.

A firm hand clasped his violet hair. Dark turned to see that Kat had somehow managed to tangle her fingers in his dark mane. He glared at her hand but when he realized that she was still asleep, his gaze softened. _'What are you dreaming about? I'd sure like to know…' _In one swift movement, he scooped her up into his arms and continued his way down the hall to her room. 

The floorboards creaked under his weight, signaling that they were old and part of the original house.__

Kat's head lay against his well muscled chest and he could feel her light breathing. Her hair was lightly draped over his arms and her bathrobe was silky and glowed white in the moonlight. His eyes began to fade to burgundy and he began to make p excuses incase she were to wake up. _'I couldn't let you sleep on the couch? No… that sounds really crappy…' _

Dark reached Kat's room and opened the door with his foot. Moonlight bathed the room in a silver glow and he pulled back the covers with one arm and eased Kat down onto her bed with the other. She looked so innocent and fragile, as if sleep was her escape from reality. 

All the pressure she endured daily had been washed away and the muscles in her face had slackened as well as her emotional mask. But even sleep didn't take away the tired look she had seemed to carry with her. She hid it well but Dark was an expert at reading expressions and nothing hardly ever managed to escape him. 

She looked so lovely he just wanted to… _'Kiss her…' _a voice whispered to him. His face grew red with anger at the mere thought. _'She is not to be trusted…' _

Kat stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her side to face him. Dark paled and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes began to turn his usual violet again. He growled to himself and turned to go when something grabbed the end of his shirt. Dark turned to see Kat's hand hanging loosely on his shirt tail. She mumbled something then her hand let go. __

Dark frowned but got the hint that she didn't want him to leave. _'I don't want to stay here…' _He stole another look at her sleeping form and decided that no harm would come if he were to stay another night in her room.

_'I'm **not **sleeping on the floor.' _He told himself as he climbed in next to Kat. Her bed was a twin and it had been a **long** time since someone else had shared the bed with her (she had grown like a weed the past few years) and therefore Dark found it extremely hard to keep from falling off. Kat's dead weight rested against his back and he squirmed to find a comfortable position without making wither of them fall off. 

Eventually, it became too hot for Dark and he grumbled to himself as he slid out of Kat's bed and removed his shirt. _'What will she think when she wakes up in the morning?' _A voice whispered in the back of his mind. '_Let her think what she wants…' _Dark answered his thoughts. 

The cool wind from Kat's overhead fan began to cool off his skin to the point where he began to form goose-bumps. His purposely shredded leather necklace with the two rings was still attached to his neck. The metal of the two rings picked up the cold the fan was giving off and felt icy against Dark's skin. 

His hand unconsciously went to finger the necklace before pulling back the mosquito net hanging over Kat's bed. He climbed in and tied the net closed behind him. Kat's covers smelled distinctly of her and were soft against his bare skin. His eyes slid closed and he breathed in the scent of Kat's room finding it soothing to his rattled nerves. After a few minutes, his breathing became heavy proving that he had joined Kat in a deep slumber.

^_^

*Click! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* 

Click! Kat groaned as she turned off her alarm clock. She went back to the position she had been in before and rubbed against the warmth she had been leaning on.

"Time to wake up already?" someone groaned.

"Yep," Kat said back not bothering to move.

"I'm going to fall asleep again if I don't get moving."

"I know," Kat said still not fully awake. "But I just don't want to move."

Kat sighed and noticed that although what she was leaning against was warm, it was also hard as iron muscle. Confused and still groggy she glanced at what she had been sleeping on, to find that it was Dark.

He had his head resting against her pillows, hair a mess and tickling her face. She had her head resting against his stomach and one arm wrapped around his middle, his weight pressing down on it making it numb. Her legs were also entwined with his but she was still too groggy to realize what she was doing.

Dark also hadn't realized that he had stopped dreaming. All he saw was Kat's brown hair resting against him. His eyes skimmed over her and he stroked her head. 

Kat looked up and met his gaze. Her golden eyes sparkled with happiness and love. 

Dark's own heart swelled to know he was loved so much. 

"Good morning Dark," Kat said happily as she began to wake up.

"Morning… Kat…" Dark said in-between yawns. 

He hobbled out of bed, followed closely by Kat, and headed for the bathroom. Kat opened the mirrored cabinets and snagged a toothbrush. 

"Mind if I borrow this?" Dark asked motioning to her hairbrush.

Kat shook her head, "Go ahead."

He nodded and began to remove the tangles. 

Kat smiled to him and brushed some of his lavender bangs out of his eyes so she could bet a better view. 

He smiled to her and it came out sloppy, proof that he was still asleep. 

Kat gazed at her reflection in the mirror and snatched the brush from dark to comb it through her hair. She yawned. _'Must wake up!' _Kat rubbed her eyes and hobbled out to the kitchen, "Morning Kenshin."

The red head looked up form his paper and smiled, "You two looked tired! Sleep well?"

"Yes actually Dark kept…" _'…me company all night.' _Kat's eyes shot open and her face turned red almost instantly.

Dark looked over to Kat with a now slightly more awake expression. Kat snatched him and dragged him into the next room, "What were you doing in my bed this morning?!"

His expression changed from confused to defensive in s split second. Now fully awake he answered, "I had no where else to sleep."

Kat noticed that his shirt was still off and her face turned a few shades darker. When she noticed that she was still wearing her bathrobe from the night before Dark thought she looked as if she might explode. 

"OHMYGOD?!" Kat blurted before taking off to her room and slamming the door behind her. 

Dark shrugged and went to eat some of the bacon Kenshin had made.

**_Period one – Math _**

Kat ran a hand through her hair. _'Why, all of the sudden, do I have two hot guys stalking me?' _Kat glanced over to where Dark was acting cocky and where Kenshin was attempting to ignore the gazes of the other girls in the class who happened to be staring at both of them.  

Kat pulled out her phone and text messaged Dark, 'Why did you fall thorough the ceiling yesterday?' 

Dark opened an eye as he felt his phone vibrate in his shirt pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped open the cover, taking time to read her message. 

Kat watched as he keyed in his answer and waited for her phone to receive it. 

'I was being chased,' the screen read.

'What?! Why?' Kat typed.

'You seem so concerned…' Dark teased.

'Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to know what could have possible have made you craw up into building one's ceiling,' Kat answered.

'Well,' Dark paused in his typing then sent, 'That is none of your business.'

'Bastard…' Kat typed then hung up.

Dark smirked at her and Kat glared back. She began to pack up her bags and the bell rang.

**_Passing period – 1st & 2nd _**

****

Kat walked between Dark and Kenshin. She kept stealing glances at Dark and she could tell that he knew she was looking at him.  

Kat sighed and climbed the steps to her second period wondering if Chris or Mike had anything new to say. 

**_Second period – Biology _**

****

Kat watched half-heartedly as Evolution, a sci-fi movie, played on the crappy television. She yawned then heard something click. She was daydreaming at the time so she paid no attention. Then all of the sudden, she jumped in her seat, almost making it tip over and her hand flew to her pocket. 

Kat pulled out her phone and answered the call. When there was no sound she noticed that it was a text message.

'Hello Katsura. I would like to inform you about Dark and warn you about what you're getting caught up in.'

'How did you get this number?' 

'I have connections.'

'…?' 

'Dark has told you about his brother right?' 

'Yes, he's mentioned him,' Kat typed making sure neither of the boys were watching her.

'Did Dark tell you anything about him?'

'No. Just that he's the one who dies Dark's hair,' Kat said waiting for the person to continue. 

'I'd like to tell you that Dark's hair actually is natural. But let's not get off subject. Daisuke aids Dark in drug dealing. When he fell through the ceiling yesterday, it was because I was chasing him. He just so happened to land on you so don't flatter yourself.' 

Kat's eyebrow twitched and she waited for messages.

'Dark as you should know, is the number one drug dealer in this entire county and everyone has been itching to catch him but being as sneaky as he is, no one has been able to. Kenshin made sure you knew Dark existed by slipping him a forged love note from Dark's old crush. It lead him down the hallway and Kenshin just so happened to have you there at the same time.'

The messages paused a bit and Kat wondered if it was because the other user's fingers were tired. She watched as they popped back up again.

'I'm sure you've noticed by now that depending on what mood Dark is in, his eyes change colors.'

'Why is that?' Kat asked.

'He was born addicted to heroine, his mom was taking it at the time, and this caused his DNA to be slightly altered (this explains the hair and eye colors). His mother is dead and his father has been missing ever since Daisuke was born. Daisuke is Dark's half brother (same dad different mom) but they have a special connection. It's rumored that it's really Daisuke whose behind the drug dealing, and that could be true, but I doubt Dark would ever admit to it.'

'What were you saying about Kenshin?' Kat asked curious and also a bit angry.

'Kenshin is not to be trusted, understand?'

'Yes sir!' Kat typed sarcastically.

'This is not a joke, you're life is in danger and it's up to you to keep the bloodshed to a minimum.'

'Why me?!' 

'Can't you tell? Dark and Kenshin seem to like you…'

 'That's a good one…' 

'So, will you help us catch the Phantom Thief?'

'Who are you? And who is Phantom?'

'Phantom thief is one of the more popular street names for Dark another of which is the Black Angel or Dark Feather.'

'Then who are you?' 

'The White/Arch-Angel… I assume that you'll be helping us?'  

'Don't assume… Krad. If you even attempt to contact Katsura again, I'll kill you.'

Kat's eyes widened as a new message appeared on her screen. Her phone was snatched by Dark and he drove his finger into the 'end' button, terminating the call. 

"Forget everything you just read," Dark said with his voice full of fury. He handed Kat her phone back and slid his own back into his pocket. 

Kat swallowed and Dark managed to glare at Kat once more before the bell rung for snack.

**_Passing Period – Snack _**

****

_'That was weird. I don't know who to trust now… Did Dark see the message on Kenshin being a nark? What did Krad mean when he said that my life was in danger? Who is Krad?!' _

"Kat, I need to speak to you," Kenshin said.

Kat's expression changed to fear and she dreaded what Kenshin was going to ask.

"What was that all about in science?" Kenshin demanded.

Kat refused to answer him, still being mad that she had been used to leak information about Dark. _'I refuse to be used as a tool…' _

"Answer me!" Kenshin yelled, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"Why?! So I can betray Dark?! So you can use me? Is that it?!" Kat snapped back.

"It was for your own good! I need someone to get close to him so we can stop him from dealing drugs," Kenshin shot back.   

"I refuse to do such underhanded things," Kat hissed.

"Tell me," Kenshin said as his eyes began to burn gold, "what killed Devon?" 

Kat whirled around to face him. "None of you're fuckingbusiness," she hissed, becoming ten times more defensive.

"It was heroine wasn't it? Drugs killed him," Kenshin began to attempt to brainwash her.

"It wasn't just drugs," Kat growled, "Dev was too drunk to remember to put on his seatbelt…" _'Even after I told him to remember to do so a million times. He promised me that he wouldn't get drunk anymore and he lied! …If he had kept his promise, if I had been stricter, he would have lived! Is it my fault he's dead? No, but I still feel guilty…'_

Kat was on the brink of tears and refused to let Kenshin convince her of anything.

"If you don't want this to happen to anyone else, then help us! Stop Dark from dealing drugs and you'll save his life as well as others!"

"If I help you, it'll destroy Dark's life and I **refuse **to let anything happen to him even if he is sometimes an asshole," Kat bit back.

"I bet Krad didn't tell you that Dark has had many girlfriends before you. He goes through them like a smoker does a box of cigarettes. As soon as he finds someone prettier, you're history," Kenshin threw at Kat's retreating form. 

Kat gave him the finger and stalked off to find Dark. She found him talking to someone and it seemed to be secretive. Kat wanted to watch what they were doing but Dark sensed someone watching and turned to see Kat. 

"How'd you know I was coming?" Kat asked.

Dark glared at Kat as she began to walk up and he quickly handed the other boy a wad of bills before beginning to walk away. 

_'What was that all about?' _"Dark, wait for me!" Kat said as she began running after him. She eventually cornered him and smirked. They were standing in building three's stairwell, the door to the second floor locked, and being lunch they were completely alone. Sun streamed through the window that served as the wall facing the gym and pool. 

"What's wrong Dark?" Kat asked.

"You're going to turn me in aren't you?" Dark glared at her.

Kat began getting defensive again, "You're that quick to judge me?!'

"Yes or no?!" Dark began to become edgy. "Krad told you about me didn't he?"

"I already knew about you!" Kat yelled back.  

Dark's gaze shifted to suspicious, "That's impossible, only my 'clients' know who I am."

"What if I told you that I knew one of your clients," Kat spat.

"Which one did you know?" Dark demanded.

"Does Devon ring a bell?" Kat asked.

"The one who got in the car crash and ended up in a coma?" Dark said as he recognized the name. He instantly regretted saying that.

Kat's tears returned, "Is that what you call him?!" 

Dark caught her hand before it could strike his face. He stood; face stony, as Kat broke down. She pulled at her hand attempting to get away, but his grip remained tight.

"You bastard," Kat hissed her eyes covered by bangs.

Dark made to move her bangs out of her face but Kat's other hand came up, faster this time, and her fist connected with his jaw. Dark moved with her blow then bowed out to stand straight as if he had never been hit.

"LET ME GO!" Kat screeched she thrashed about but Dark still had a hold of her hand. Her hair whipped about in the midst of her thrashing and Dark caught a glimpse of her expression. 

All emotional walls had been dropped, tears streamed down her face, and her golden eyes blazed with grief and loathing. Her chest heaved from the force of her sobs and eventually Kat collapsed to the ground, her knees not being able to support her anymore.

Dark released her hand, "Dev was my best friend. The night of the crash, he had found a few shots of heroine and had grabbed me along with a few others to go partying. We were so drunk that it was hard to see… I swear I didn't see the other car…"

_'What?' _Kat looked up to see a single tear roll down Dark's face. 

(**A/N: **Damn! That took me forever to finish! My god, **sixteen** pages and a month later here it is! I'll be away in Hawaii next week and I'm also turning fifteen on the 6th of April! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you tell me it's short, I'll rip out you're tongue and strangle you with it! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


	4. Blonde jokes aren't always funny

Someone mentioned something about not knowing a lot about drugs (I think…?). Let me just start off saying that they are one of the most terrible tings you can possibly to do your body and that they are responsible for more deaths than car crashes. I researched a bit on marijuana and the effects on the human body and this is what I came up with: (1.) Marijuana is a harmful substance because it has 421 chemicals; 61 of which only appear in pot. (2.) Marijuana is stronger than it was 10 years ago, and this new, potent. (3.) Marijuana is far worse for the lungs than tobacco. (4.) Marijuana causes damage to the reproductive system. (5.) The psychoactive chemicals in marijuana are fat soluble and stay in the human body for a month, increasing the danger of exposure. (6.) Marijuana causes brain damage and a behavioral disorder known as amotivational syndrome. It disrupts the signals between brain cells. (7.) Any use of marijuana is abuse, and _marijuana has no medical value whatsoever_. It is used as a numbing agent in some patients but is known to cause cancer and is only issued to patients with severe cases.

There's a heck of a lot more out there and I only listed seven of the **many **effects of pot on the body. With every drug comes a new wave of problems, there's not one drug out there that doesn't come with some side effects (good or bad). I know this sounds corny but I'm gonna preach it like everyone else: If you have a drug problem, seek help before it's too late.

On a lighter note: here's the next chapter! I'm not going into detail on drugs at the moment but if I do then I'll be sure to fill you in on everything (meaning don't worry about it)…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Comfortably Numb_**

****

**Chapter 4**

****

**_Passing period – Lunch _**

_'Where is she?' _Kenshin wondered. He looked everywhere he could think of and Kat still hadn't turned up. He was walking down a passage hardly ever used by anyone but the band students when he spotted something under the stairwell. He walked over and saw Kat, curled up in a ball, head resting on her knees sitting by herself under the stairwell.

Kenshin came over and sat down next to her.

"Fuck off," Kat hissed not knowing who was sitting next to her, but not caring either. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you," Kenshin attempted to comfort her.

Kat ignored him. Kenshin just sat there, knowing that anything he said could set her off. Eventually the silence became unbearable and Kenshin decided to break it, "You need to talk to Dark, whatever you said to him really upset him."

Kat continued to ignore Kenshin and he eventually decided to leave, "I'll see you in fifth period."

Kat groaned and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Katsura?" a voice asked.

She jumped, not having heard or felt anyone near her, "What?!"

"How do you do? Nice to meet you. My name is Krad," the boy in front of Kat said. He was blond with longer hair than Dark. He had gold fierce eyes and it made Kat uneasy to be as close to him as she was.

"You're Krad? The one who messaged me?" Kat asked.

"Messaged you? I've never even met you," Krad said, his voice growing cold.

"What? Then who are you?" Kat wondered allowed.

Krad smirked and Kat wondered if he and Dark were related in any way.

"If you see Dark, tell him that Krad is back in town," the blonde said, giving a slight laugh, before disappearing.

Kat sucked up her emotions and decided to bottle them. _'I guess I'll go find Dark…' _Kat searched the entire school before going to the last place she expected to find him.

The book check clicked as she walked through and entered the library. Sure enough, there Dark sat in the most unlikely of places, hiding between the isles with his nose in a book. Pages were splayed about him and they had notes written all over them.

"How'd you manage that?" Kat teased.

Dark looked up at her and managed a glare before continuing to work, "Manage what?"

"To get your backpack in here without the librarian seeing. You know the new rule don't you? No backpacks allowed," Kat told him as she sat down.

"Is this how you make up with people after fights?" Dark cut through her charade.

Kat sighed, her emotional walls about to break, but at the last second she managed to hold it in and ignore his comment, "What are you taking notes on?"

"It's for biology," he clipped.

Kat snagged one of the papers and saw Dark move for it which meant he was lying. She began to read the notes. _'**Narcotics- an addictive drug, such as opium, that reduces pain, alters mood and behavior, and usually induces sleep or stupor. Natural and synthetic narcotics are used in medicine to control pain.**_** _A soothing, or numbing agent. Narcotic can also refer to a person who uses narcotics. Nark- (slang) a law enforcement officer who deals with narcotics violations; also spelled as narc. An informer, especially a police informer or to be an informer._**_'_

_'What is this?' _Before Kat could read anymore, Dark snatched it back.

"I'm doing some extra research for biology," he explained coolly.

For a moment, Kat almost believed him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Tell me the truth."

Dark's spine tingled and her breath tickled his ear. He wanted to draw away but her voice was full of pleading. _'No one can hear us. There's no one else around and perhaps it would be better for her?' _

He opened his mouth to speak when the bell for fifth period rang. His eyes flared dark purple, "We'll be late for health."

**_Fifth period – Health _**

****

Kat mulled over what Dark had been about to tell her. _'I know it was important! DAMN! I almost had him!' _

Brianna stared at her friend and wondered what she was thinking about. Kat seemed to space out a lot more than usual during Mr. Irace's lectures that week. She dismissed it and went back to taking notes waiting for the bell to end the class period.

_'At least it's Friday…' _

**_Class dismissed – Kat's house_**

****

Everyone seemed to be avoiding one another. The house was unusually tense and it was a bit unnerving. Kat decided to talk to Dark. She walked into the guest room Dark was now living in, "Krad said to tell you he's back in town."

Dark looked up from his pile of books, "What did you say?"

"Krad's back," Kat repeated.

"You spoke to him?"

"Actually, he spoke to me. That guy really freaks me out…" Kat thought allowed.

"Don't speak to him again," Dark snapped.

"Why?" Kat asked, not liking being ordered around.

Dark looked up at Kat and locked gazes with her. Kat took the hint that she wasn't supposed to mess with the blond under any circumstances but not being able to talk to him only provoked her interest in the psycho.  Kat left the room and found Kenshin sitting on a couch by the fish tank reading a book.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kat said to him as he looked up from reading. "I was just mad."

Kenshin just smiled, "It's part of the past, you can't change it ne?"

Dark walked into the room, "I need to visit my brother Daisuke this weekend."

"Kenshin, didn't you say you had a brother? Maybe you should go visit him?" Kat offered.

"No, we haven't seen each other in years. I doubt he'd even remember me," Kenshin said as he went back to reading his book. _'I don't have a brother. I hate lying to Kat but it's the only way I can protect her. I also hate the fact that she thinks I was born addicted to crack… I suppose the truth is bound to come out sooner or later. Just not now…' _

"Hum, it's getting late. I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night," Kat said to the two boys.

"Night," they replied.

**_Next Day – in the car_**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kat asked as they approached a fancy neighborhood.

"I think I know the way to my own house," Dark snapped.

"Your own house?" Kat asked confused. "Then why are you living with me?"

"This is out foster parent's house. Daisuke lives with them, he's accepted them as his new family, but I can never accept them as a replacement. They're never home, always away on business trips, so besides the maids and my brother, we should be all alone," Dark said with a hollow voice.

 Kat nodded and went back to writing her fan fiction.

===

The last attack left Kyo badly bruised, he had various wounds, and his clothes were pretty much shredded to pieces. 

Yuya trailed along behind Kyo as they wandered blindly through the forest. Her eyes kept darting to his back where the cross shaped scar shone brightly in the moonlight.

_'Could it be? Was Kyo really the one who killed my brother? If he is can I bring myself to get my revenge for killing him right in front of me?'_

"What's bothering you? It's getting really annoying feeling your eyes stare at my back," Kyo growled as he paused to rest on a rock.

Yuya began to flush with anger, "Did you kill my brother?"

Kyo smirked and took a swig of sake, "You might want to ask Kyoshiro, he knows the best out of both of us."

With that, Kyo stood up again and began walking through the forest, moonlight reflecting off of the scar that Yuya remembered so clearly. It hurt her almost as much as it did to see her brother killed to look at the scar for as long as she had to that night…

===

_'Oi! What a bunch of crap!' _Kat gave up on writing for the moment and she looked up to see that they were approaching the largest house on the block.

"You live here?!" Kat asked.

Dark growled and stepped out of the car, "Come on, let's get this over with." 

Kat left her notepad in the car and followed Dark up the steps to the gigantic mansion. He pulled on a thick cord that ran from the floor to the ceiling and Kat could hear bells ringing in the house. A maid answered the door and beckoned them inside.

"Long time no see Master Dark," the maid said as she led the way to Daisuke's room.

"Hum," Dark replied.

Kat observed the house and was stunned beyond belief that Dark would ever want to leave such a beautiful place. They were led into a beautiful room and Kat could just barely make out a red headed boy sitting among the huge canvases in the room. She was aware that they passed by a bed but she couldn't really see it through the sea of paintings.

"Daisuke, I've come to visit you," Dark announced his arrival.

The boy peaked out from one of the canvases and Kat caught that his eye color, just like Dark's, matched his hair. _'You can really tell they're brothers!'_

"What are you painting this time Daisuke?" Dark asked as he came up behind his younger brother.

"A snowy landscape that came to me in a dream," he replied.

"What is this?" Kat asked as she pointed to two figures fighting in the far corner of the canvas. Both creatures were magnificently painted. One was white, the other black both with enormous wings that far larger than their bodies.

Daisuke turned to Kat and smiled, "I don't know but it seems to fit doesn't it?"

Kat smiled, "Yes indeed it does. What will you call the painting?"

"I was thinking of calling it 'Ice and Snow,'" Daisuke replied as his eyes scanned the painting. 

"Why not call it 'Ice and Dark.' It seems to fit better," a voice echoed through the room.

"Krad! This is wonderful! I haven't had both of my brothers visit me at the same time in a long time!" Daisuke cried.

"Krad?!" Kat asked and decided to hide behind another canvas.

"Hello Krad," Dark greeted with a sneer.

"Good afternoon twin brother, Dark," the blonde answered. "I brought along Satoshi, out cousin if you don't mind."

_'Did Krad just say **twin**?' _Kat saw a blue haired boy step out from behind Krad's back. He was odd and looked much older then his body suggested he was.

Satoshi slid his glasses farther up his nose and greeted Daisuke, "Hello cousin. Long time no see."

Daisuke ushered Satoshi over to his painting to get another opinion.

Dark approached Krad, "How are you doing these days?"

"Fine, and you?" Krad asked with painful politeness.

Dark smirked, "Better than ever. So how is our play going? Did you notice that Daisuke painted out characters into his new canvas?"

"I'm guessing that we're fighting," Krad said as he stepped closer to Dark. "Let's keep our differences to a minimum today ne? We wouldn't want to upset Daisuke."

Dark nodded agreeably and followed Krad to the kitchens to get something to eat.

Kat came out from hiding behind a painting and it was only then when she realized that it was a painting of Dark. Only, the person in the painting had black hair and brown eyes.

"That's Krad and Dark's father," Daisuke explained when he caught her staring. 

"Krad and Dark's? What about you?" Kat asked.

"I'm only their half brother," Daisuke explained.

"I see," Kat replied. Out of the corner of her eye she caught another painting. Her feet carried her over to it and she was disappointed to see that it was covered with a tarp. Daisuke had gone back to painting and Kat didn't want to bother him.

"Would you like to see it?" Satoshi asked.

Kat looked down at the blue haired blue eyed boy, "Yes."

Satoshi reached up and pulled hard on the enormous tarp that covered the ten foot canvas.

Kat gasped as her eyes examined the beautiful artwork. It was a painting of Dark and Krad only they were drawn side by side, sitting happily on a luxurious couch in an ancient castle. They had wings too, Dark's as black as night and Krad's as bright as snow. On the floor, sitting on pillows, was Satoshi by Krad's feet and Daisuke by Dark's.

"What is this?" Kat asked.

"A portrait of out family history. Of the Niwa and the Hikari," Satoshi replied.

"Huh?" Kat asked still confused.

"That's what Daisuke calls it anyways," Satoshi said as he threw the tarp back over the painting. "I'm going down to the kitchen."

Kat nodded and tried to follow when Daisuke stopped her, "Dark is not as bad as you think he is."

"What?" Kat asked.

"It's Krad you should worry about. He has the attention span of a cat and the patience of a charging bull. You might just call him crazy. It was once thought that Krad even _wanted _his twin," Daisuke said.

This sent shivers down Kat's spine. '_This family is off their rocker!'_ Kat quietly left the room and headed for the kitchen where shouting could be heard.

Apparently, one of the maids had dropped a glass of wine as she was passing Krad and it had spiked all over him. Kat's eyes widened as she saw Krad pick up a steak knife sitting on the counter next to him and threaten the maid. For some reason, a shocking visual came to her of Krad holding a knife to her own throat. She shivered involuntarily and ran her hands around her neck.

The maid wasn't really helping the situation and kept yelling that she hadn't meant to and that Krad shouldn't get so worked up about it. All the while Krad just kept getting more and more angry until he finally snapped.

Kat screamed as the knife was thrust at the maid and she shut her eyes tightly to block herself from seeing anything she didn't need to. When there was no sickening thud Kat opened her eyes to see that Dark had caught the knife's blade just as it was about to hit the maid.

"I'll go get a bandage for that wound," the maid hurriedly excused herself.

Kat noticed that the knife had done more damage than she had thought. Dark uncurled his hand from the knife to show a deep bleeding wound.

"Foolish twin," Krad scoffed before stalking off.

Kat ran up to Dark and snatched his hand form him. He hissed in pain and Kat dragged him over to the sink to rinse the wound. He squirmed some more when the water touched the cut and Kat scolded him for it, all the while thanking him inside for saving the maid.

"Why did you do it?" Kat asked as she sat at the kitchen table bandaging Dark's hand.

Dark kept hissing and squirming until he snatched the bandage from her, "I didn't want her to be killed." _'I didn't want you to see a murder. You're too pure for that.' _

"It was a very kind thing to do but I'm truly scared of your brother," Kat confessed.

"I'll never let him hurt you," Dark assured and he caught Kat smiling at him. He was surprised that she could feel safe just with the few words he had spoken.

"Daisuke, I'm going home!" Dark called from where he was at the table.

"Sayonara!" came the reply.

_'He calls my home his?' _Kat wrapped suddenly hugged Dark and he was so stunned he almost fell out of his chair. "I'm so glad you're not hurt…"

_'I'm glad you're ok too.' _"Let's go home ne?"

"Yes."

(**A/N: **Somebody tell me how many chapters I've posted tonight. Like what five?! Oi! I even posted a new story titled 'A Girl's Best Friend.' Read it! It's a comedy! I'm also sorry that this chapter was shorter than normal. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	5. One way or another

Ok, I let the last chapter kinda get a little out there. I also made it a bit shorter and didn't focus on as much emotion as I should have so that's what I'm going to work on in this chapter…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

****

**_Comfortably Numb_**

**Chapter 5 **

**_Kat's house – Sunday _**

****

"How's your hand?" Kat asked as they strolled down the Montrose Shopping Center.

Dark looked at it then snorted, "Its fine."

Kat remembered the day before and shuddered. _'Krad is crazy! How could he just attack a maid for spilling some wine? What if he comes after us?! I don't even want to think about that.' _

"Stop worrying about Krad," Dark said as they neared a shop titled Pet Boys. The sound of humming fish tank motors reached their ears as they entered and Kat instantly felt a bit calmer.

She completely forgot what they had been talking about and proceeded to look at the various fish swimming around merrily in their display tanks. "I love this shop," Kat explained.

Dark began to examine a few tank ornaments and other supplies as Kat looked at the fish. "I heard you took Kendo," he said conversationally.

"Not anymore, I decided to just give up. It was too hard for me," Kat said a little sad to have given up one of her favorite sports.

"If you liked it so much why did you quit? You have what it wakes to succeed but you just don't seem to have the patience. Either that or you don't know that you can do what ever you set your mind to," he said hitting the nail on the head.

"You're right," Kat said as she looked over to him. "I for some reason don't have the drive I need to continue with something. I tend to bow out as soon as the going gets tough."

"Hum…" Dark said as he stood next to her, eyes examining the betta fish.

Kat noticed that his eyes kept returning to one fish in particular and she noticed that it appeared to be one of the more beautiful ones in the display cups. Kat leaned down to get a better look at it, "Its tail is shredded."

 "No, this is a crown tail betta. They're a rare find in a regular fish store. See how his tail splits in certain directions?" Dark said.

Kat squinted and noticed that there were parts of the tail that veins that branched to form splits some had more than one split on a vein. "That's kind of odd," she commented. Kat saw the fish flare when it caught it's reflection in a mirror that was sitting on the counter, "His tail forms a capital D."

"An even rarer find isn't he?" the shop owner said. "This is a half-moon crown tail and I assure you that no other store in Los Angeles sells ones like these!"

"It's a butterfly too," Dark commented as he noticed the arch pattern on the fish's fins.

Kat was now pretty much confused, fish were a passion of hers but when it came to specific kinds, she was mostly considered as a ditz.

"You seem to know your fish well, I'll give you a discount of you want him," the owner offered.

_'I don't know, Kat already has a few fish of her own…It wouldn't really be fair if I added another one to her house.'_ Dark hesitated.

"We'll take him!" Kat said as she picked up the fish Dark had been eying.

"Do you have a bowl?" the shop owner asked.

"Well let's see, I have a few extra ones but they're all really cruddy. I guess we'll take…" Kat scanned the room for the easiest to clean of the bowls and selected an acrylic one. _'If it's acrylic, it won't break like glass or crack like plastic. It does scratch easily and it's expensive but I think it's worth more than its faults.'  _Kat selected a bag of colorful marbles and a plant that went well with the fishes coloring and added it to the purchase.

Dark noticed that Kat seemed to know a lot about fish.

"We'll take one portion of worms too please," Kat said.

Dark fished out his wallet and cursed as his wounded hand grazed it the wrong way. Kat pulled out her own wallet and paid for the fish. Dark looked at her confused but Kat just smiled, "It's on me. By the way, got a name for this one?"

Dark sighed and shook his head. _'Who the heck names their fish?' _

"I'm going to name him Kauai," Kat said.

"Kawaii?" Dark asked.

"No," Kat scoffed. "Kawai like the Hawaiian island. Doesn't his color almost match the blue of the ocean? He reminds me of the beautiful beaches in that tropical paradise. I went there once with my parents. That was back when they had more time for us."

"Us?" Dark asked.

"My brother and I. Didn't I tell you I had one?"

 _'If you did, I don't remember hearing it.' _Dark shrugged and began walking out of the door. Kat ran to catch up trying not to slosh the bag she was carrying too much in fear of stressing the fish.

"Gah!" Kat said as she tripped over the rug by the door. The bag Kawai was in flew from her hands and Kat dreaded what would happen when it hit the floor. But the bag didn't hit the floor and neither did she.

Kat blinked and was set back on her feet by Dark, who had miraculously managed to catch both the bag and her. "You should be more careful…"

Kat noticed that he had caught her with his bad hand and she could see the blood slowly seep across the bandage proving that it had reopened. "You should have just let me fall. I'm sorry I made you reopen your wound."

"My hand will heal but if I had let you fall, your head would have hit that tank stand," Dark said as he gestured to a large oak stand in front of Kat.

She gasped, "You saved me…"

He smirked and Kat saw that it was partly a smile. She stepped forward and hugged him.

Dark was so surprised that he almost dropped the bag he was holding. He could feel Kat burry her face in his jacket, "Thank you."

He shook his surprised expression away and returned the hug just the tiniest bit.

_'I wish guys were more huggable. It's so nice to catch a rare moment like this…' _Kat relished the small gesture and when she let go, she wish she wished she didn't have to. That's when she realized that Dark was still holding on to her. Kat looked up at him confused. He met her gaze and half smirked, half smiled back at her confused expression. Kat didn't bother asking and as they walked out of the store together, she rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist (it was pretty much al she could reach in that position). She felt Dark rest his arm on her shoulders and that's when she noticed that it was raining.

===

Kenshin stood there, with mixed feelings as the rain poured down around him. From where he was standing he could see Dark and Kat walk down the street hugging and looking happier than ever. The streetlights flickered on and his hair began to bead with rain. His hair glowed in the yellow lights of the lamps and he flipped the collar on his jacket up as the couple passed him.

A lone tear went unnoticed by him as it mixed with the rain. _'What's this feeling? I don't really like Kat do I? Am I really that jealous? As much as I feel happy for them, I'm just as jealous.' _Umbrellas popped up around him and people ran by to get out of the rain. He stood there and watched as the world passed him by. Only until he was soaked to the bone did his feet begin to carry him to his car.

===

Kat watched approvingly as Dark gently caught his new fish in the net Kat lended him. Her eyes followed Dark's movements as he placed the net into the new bowl and waited for Kawai to swim out. Kat was right; the fish did have almost the same magnificent stunning blue as the oceans of the tropical island. He dried off the net and handed it back to Kat, "Thanks."

Kat smiled and placed it back in with her other supplies, "Welcome."

"Where do I put him?" Dark asked.

"Well, you could put him with mine or leave him in your room. He'll get more exercise if he's around other fish though, it makes them think they have competition and they flare often," Kat explained.

"Then I guess he'll be staying in your room?" Dark asked.

"I can give you a mirror so Kawai thinks he has other buddies to flare at," Kat offered. _'I kind of want this fish to stay in Dark's room; it is his pet after all. I don't want the poor thing to be alone either…'  _

Dark waited for her to figure things out. "I could take my female betta, Coconut, out of my tank and that would give Kawai something to look forward to," Kat said.

Dark nodded and waited for Kat to take off the lid to her tank and fish out her betta. She dumped some water into a bowl Dark handed her and then walked with him to his room.

"I think they make a good couple," Dark teased as his fish began to make a bubble nest. 

Kat watched as her betta flared and showed off. _'They're a lot like us. Dark's always trying to impress me, and I'm always flirting with him.'_ She laughed, "They do don't they?"

Dark sat down on his bed and Kat joined him. "I have something for you," he said as he opened one of the dresser drawers.

Kat watched as he produced a silver jewelry box, "You do?" He handed it to her and Kat glanced at him before opening the box. She pulled out a necklace that had an angel pendant, "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

Kat undid the clasp at the end of the leather chord and fastened it around her neck. Dark picked up the pendant between his fingers and smiled, "I knew it would look nice on you."

"Why did you get it for me?" Kat asked curiously.

"Just a spur of the moment," he replied but Kat could see that he really wanted her to have the necklace.

Kat beamed and hugged him, "It's so pretty!"

The front door slammed shut and Kat let go of Dark to go see what was going on. She stepped out into the hallway and Dark could hear her say, "Kenshin?" He muttered something under his bead and flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes and letting Kat deal with whatever the red head wanted by herself.

===

Kat was surprised when she saw Kenshin standing in the hall soaking wet, "What happened?!" Her voice was full of concern and she grabbed his sleeve and began pulling him towards the bathroom. Kat kicked the toilet seat down and gestured for Kenshin to sit down while she went for towels.

Kat came back with a stack of fluffy ones and proceeded to towel dry Kenshin's hair. "What happened?" she asked again.

"I just got caught in the rain," he replied.

"You're sad," Kat stated picking up his mood.

"It's nothing."

"If it were nothing I wouldn't have noticed it," Kat said as she rubbed a towel back and fourth across his head.

Kenshin remained silent and after a while Kat stopped rubbing and kneeled in front of him, "Come on, you can tell me."

He avoided her gaze and Kat was completely confused at what was bothering him. Her golden eyes attempted to read his but without direct eye contact it was impossible to tell what was bothering him. Kat left the towel draped over Kenshin's head and then completely surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

He was so stunned; he almost fell off the toilet. He let himself be hugged and after a while he found his voice, "I heard you were quitting Kendo."

Kat let go of him and stood up, knowing that he was just making conversation. She went back to drying his hair, "Yeah, it's too hard for me anyways."

"I could teach you," Kenshin offered. 

"It's ok, as much as I love the sport, I don't think it's my thing," Kat said. She removed the towel from his head and put in on the counter. Kenshin could see her blush as he removed his wet shirt. His fingers curled around a towel and he pulled one out of the pile sitting next to Kat.

"I'm going to go change into something dry," he announced as he wrapped the towel around himself, heading off for his room.  

Kat went back to Dark's room and heard him talking. She entered and saw he was reading lines off a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked.

"I'm in the drama club and we're putting on a play. Krad's in it," he said.

"Can I help you with it?" Kat asked.

"If you want to," Dark said as he handed her a separate highlighted sheet. "My lines are the highlighted ones, yours are the ones marked Julia. This is the beginning of the play."

Kat nodded and scanned over the page before reading the first line, "You're leaving me?"

"Only for a little while, I'll be back before you know it," Dark said as he picked up on his character.

"What will become of me? How do I know you'll return to me?"

"Do you not trust me?"

Kat hesitated before reading her next line, "It's not that I don't trust you…"

"Then what is it?"

Kat grumbled something like the page told her to do and Dark continued to read of his lines.

"I would always return to you, whether it be in life or death, I'd return no matter what."

"Then let it be life," Kat said starting to get into her character. She skipped a few lines ahead and frowned.

"Then until we meet again fair Julia. I will be leaving in the morning."

"Do you love me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you love me?"

"As much as the songbird loves dawn."

"Then kiss me and prove to me that I know you will be mine forever," Kat read over her lines hoping that her voice wouldn't stumble.

She felt her hair be swept out of her face as Dark leaned over. Kat felt her paper slip from her fingers and drop to the floor.

"Of course I'll kiss you," Dark waited for Kat so say her next line but that's realized that she really was waiting for him to kiss her. "Kat, you missed your line," he laughed lightly.

She blushed a darker shade of red but didn't say anything. Dark leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Kat looked up at him and planted a kiss on his lips. Dark wasn't expecting such a bold move but he was none the less pleased.

Footsteps sounded in the hall but neither noticed that Kenshin had just walked by, having seen and heard the entire thing. His eyes gleamed with anger. _'It doesn't matter what Kat thinks of Dark, one way or another, I'm going to send him to jail…' _

**(A/N: **Yeah, yeah, still not a very long chapter but it had more fluff! Ok, after reading this is I find that this is _really_ cheesy but oh well… -- grins Hey, read 'A Girl's Best Friend' my new fic! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	6. Cause and effect

So, I made an outline of the plot for the story and it took up like over two freaking pages! And even then, it wasn't really the plot, it was more of the character outlines but still, I don't think I've ever needed to actually write down what roles the characters play in one of my stories! This one just so happens to be my so called masterpiece since I'm trying harder than usual to make it perfect. Now if only I could somehow re-write chapters 4 and five...

I can't remember if I originally gave Kenshin gold eyes in the beginning of this story so let's just say that I didn't ok?

Sorry it's taken so long to update (finals suck)! I'm also sorry if this story moves a bit faster than most of my other stories do (I tend to put a lot more information in these chapters). Oh, and once again, this story does take place at my high school but (as far as I know) CV doesn't have a big of a drug problem as I make it out to have! It's just easier to use my school as a setting since I don't have to make up a school of my own (when I do that, I tend to forget where class rooms and stuff are).

Also, I know a lot of you have been angered by the fact that Dark is portrayed as a drug dealer in this story. Let me say that he is a thief in both manga and anime sceries so I didn't think that this would bother you much. However_, looks can be deceiving _and you really didn't think I'd make him the villain did you? You'll just have to find out what bigger part he plays in this story's plot!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 6**

_**First Period – Math **_

Kat yawned and tried to stay awake. _'At least there's an assembly right after this. Thank god I don't have to go to biology for another hour!' _

Kat glanced over at Austin and noticed that he was just as bored as her. He had a silver sharpie out and was currently coloring his pen. Kat wrinkled her nose at the stench coming off the sharpie.

"Ha! Silver," Austin whispered to Jason after he finished coloring his pen. Jason, who had been snoozing lightly at his desk behind Austin, cracked an eye open and sat up to stare at it a moment before recognizing what it was.

"Platinum," Kat corrected and earned a few glares. She glared right back, it wasn't her fault she was the smartest person in the class. _'If they would at least **try **I think they'd all have a chance at passing the class...' _

Next Kat glanced at Danny, who didn't have his book with him. He looked up at her and smirked, thinking he was cool for not having brought his book to class. Kat scoffed and gave him a disgusted look.

The teacher assigned the class a few problems and Kat could hear Mike laughing from the row next to her. He was one of the stupidest guys in class and Kat could tell he was writing in the answers, taking wild guesses. _'Why this would amuse him enough to laugh, I will never know...' _

"I'm bored, so bored..." Kenshin muttered from the desk next to Kat. He yawned and continued to stare at the clock.

Kat turned around in her seat to see how Dark was doing and noticed that he was fast asleep, book propped up to make it look as if he was reading. Kat couldn't help but smile at him; he seemed to be dreaming about something pleasant.

The teacher moved to write the homework up on the whiteboard and everyone who still did their homework wrote it down as soon as she was finished. The bell rang shortly after and Kat watched as Kenshin woke Dark. He leaned over and pinched the sleeping boy's nose shut, causing him to run out of air. Dark woke up fairly quickly and continued to curse at Kenshin for not just waking him with a tap on the shoulder.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Come with me to the biology room, I want to drop off my stuff."

_**Passing Period – Assembly **_

She could still hear Dark and Kenshin fighting when they sat down in the back of the auditorium with the rest of second period. Kat eventually had to sit in-between them and even then they continued to glare at each other.

"Any idea what the assembly is about?" Chris asked as he leaned forward.

Kat looked over her shoulder, "I have no idea. Does Mike?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "I haven't asked. You're the one sitting behind him."

Kat blushed and leaned forward to ask Mike if he had any clue what the assembly was about.

Mike yawned and scratched his neck, "I heard a comedian was coming."

"Is that all?" Kat asked. "I hope he's funny..."

Mike nodded and turned back to his friends. Kat leaned back in her seat and noticed that Kenshin kept glaring at Dark in the strangest way. Dark was listening on someone else's conversation and was either oblivious to Kenshin's glares or just didn't care. Kat sighed and decided that maybe it was best if she didn't bother either of them in fear of making the other mad.

Eventually, just as Kat was beginning to get bored, the lights dimmed and a fat old man walked out on stage to greet everyone. He was balding and his stomach hung over his pants. Almost immediately, he began to crack jokes about the crowd and Kat laughed half-heartedly.

"...Or how about the way girls always travel in packs to the bathroom?"

Kat laughed a bit harder at this joke. The comedian got the audience to laugh at a few more jokes before starting to end his performance.

"...I think the biggest problem today is racism. With rap and everything else influencing your minds..."

_'Of course there was a catch,' _Kat thought. _'Prepare to be bored...' _

"No one ever says hi to one another anymore! I remember when I was young you'd say hi to everyone you knew while walking through the hallway. I want you to look at your neighbor and say hi. If you know your neighbor, then say hello to someone you don't know and tell them your name," the man said.

Kat looked around her and saw that she already knew everyone she was sitting next to. She was boxed in with her biology class so everyone knew each other pretty well. Kat sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Now I want you to hug the person you just said hi to, if you can't reach, then hug your neighbor!" he laughed when he noticed half the audience didn't move. "We're not going anywhere until you do! Now come on, hug your neighbor!"

Kat was about to turn around to hug either Mike or Chris, too afraid of what would happen if she hugged Kenshin or Dark but she froze when she felt something wrap around her. Kat looked down and was utterly shocked to see Kenshin and Dark both hugging her. Kat froze even more when she felt someone grab her from behind. Eventually Mike turned around and hugged her from the front.

"Uh..." Kat sat there completely bewildered. _'Who am I supposed to hug?!' _

Kenshin was the first to notice that he wasn't the only hugging Kat. Dark was the next to loosen his grip. His violet eyes locked with Kenshin's and they glared at each other. Mike let go and so did Chris who looked just as bewildered as Kat. She glanced at them telling them she was sorry and a bit confused.

Kenshin and Dark ignored the other two boys who had been hugging Kat and continued to give each other nasty looks. Kat sighed at their behavior and stood up to leave. The bell rang shortly after and she was swept away from the two immature boys out into the quad.

_**Passing Period – Snack **_

"Yeah, Brian will never be a rapper. I mean, he can't even make a rhyme for cat!" someone joked as they watched the antics of a boy in a nearby group.

Kat laughed along with the group she was currently hanging out with and wondered where Kenshin and Dark had gone. She stayed for only about a total of three minutes before telling them she was going to get some food to eat. They nodded, showing they had heard her, before continuing to gossip about someone else.

Kat searched the halls of most of the buildings with the exception of the gym and soon found her feet carrying her in that direction. _'I wonder if Dark and Kenshin are fighting.' _Kat brushed off the thought and pulled open the door to the gym. The hinges squeaked and sound waves echoed off the walls.

"Empty," Kat said allowed.

"Well what were you expecting to find?" someone asked.

Kat's heart jumped to her throat and she turned around to see a group of slightly familiar faces. "I was just looking for someone," Kat answered beginning to feel uneasy.

She spotted one of the boys in the group holding a rolled up piece of paper between his right thumb and index finger. With his left hand, the boy searched his pockets until he pulled out a lighter.

The person who had been speaking to Kat before blocked her view of the boy she was staring at and gained her attention, "You know what that is don't you?"

"Its marijuana," Kat answered a bit more boldly then she had intended.

The boy in front of Kat nodded in approval and called to the person Kat had been staring at, "Jim, hand me one of your joints will you?"

"No way, you know how much these cost!" Jim said.

Kat could see that he was smoking the joint she had seen him with only a few moments before. She found it a bit hard to conceal the look of disgust that flashed across her face. It came out as more of a smirk and Jim happened to be glancing at her at that exact moment.

He muttered a bit before fishing out a piece of rolled paper and a lighter, "I'm guessing that you'll repay me Cody?"

"Yeah, yeah just give the bitch her joint so she can hang with us," Cody snapped.

Jim flicked Cody off and lit the paper before handing it to Kat, "Enjoy." He glared at her a bit as Kat twisted the now smoking thing between her fingers. She hadn't noticed that everyone was staring at her, waiting for Kat to take her first puff. Stunned, Kat was just beginning to realize that she was going to be in a **lot** of trouble if anyone even saw her hanging around these people. She didn't even want to know what would happen if someone walked by and saw her with the joint in her hands.

"You didn't make Jim give that to you just so you could stare at it did you?" Cody asked as he stole Jim's joint for a quick puff.

_'If I don't smoke this thing I'll be mauled but what happens if I do?! I'll be a stoner just like these guys for the rest of my life! I don't want to be a pot head but I don't want to be killed!' _Kat hesitated a moment longer and saw that the joint had burned more than half way down and ashes covered her hand. Kat flicked the ashes off and raised a shaky hand to her lips. _'Here goes the rest of my life, better be worth it...' _

A quick hand snatched the joint from Kat. She watched stunned as Dark took a long drag from it then extinguished it with his foot and pulled Kat by the arm out of ear shot from the group.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dark hissed, looking as if he was about to spew.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Kat asked. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the group of stoners was staring at them with confused looks, "You smoke too don't you?"

Dark paused, guessing what she was staring at, and then said, "Yes... but with you it's different."

"How is it different?" Kat almost screamed at him. _'Why am I getting so angry? I'm glad that he saved me!' _

Dark was about to comment on how bad smoking was for a person but he paused and glared at Kat, "You know what's right and what's wrong, so why were you going to try smoking? To fit in? To be 'popular?' Do you really want to waste your life by turning out like them?! I expected better of you."

Kat's eyes were tearing up as they usually did when someone spoke to her in these tones. She used her shirt sleeve to wipe away the wetness and turned to leave.

"Don't give me that!" Dark yelled as he snatched her arm. "You can't run away from these kinds of things or try to hide what you did! These people saw you and they'll come looking for you as soon as they get a new supply. You've ruined your reputation by trying to be cool! So tell me, how does it feel?"

Kat wiped her sleeve across her face again to catch the now flowing tears and sniffled pathetically.

"Yo Dark, what's going on?" Jim called to him. "We were just giving your girl a joint. We thought that's want you wanted us to do!"

"FUCK OFF!" Dark snarled to them.

The bell rang signaling snack was over. The group huffed and muttered before extinguishing what ever they happened to be smoking and left.

Dark watched them go before turning back to her, "Saved by the bell..." He sneered, "We'll talk about this later." With that, Dark turned and headed in the direction of their next class, English, which was usually Kat's favorite but today she wondered if it would turn out otherwise.

_'I really managed to screw up this time...' _

_**After School – Kat's House**_

_'Dark didn't come home with us as he usually does. I bet he's still mad at me... That's odd; I haven't seen Kenshin around either.' _

Kat continued down the hall and as she passed the bathroom she saw Kenshin emerge, stark naked, with nothing but a towel in his hands to dry his hair. Kat's eyes slid a bit farther than they should have gone and she could feel her face turning a deep shade of red.

Little droplets of condensation clung to his smooth flawless skin. His chiseled abs stood out as one of the more prominent and interesting features. A flood of feelings bombarded Kat and she could feel her heart race.

Eventually Kenshin paused and lifted the towel from his face to glance at her. Golden eyes shone from underneath and looked her over in a more curious manner than anything else. Kat was surprised to see that he wasn't in the least bit embarrassed. Kenshin stopped drying his hair and wrapped the towel around his body. Kat dearly hoped that he didn't see the small look of disappointment that flashed across her face.

His golden eyes continued to stare at her until he finally said, "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting anyone else would be here."

Kat frowned when he said this and remained captivated at his new eye color, "Why do they do that?" She stepped forward and brushed his bangs away to get a better look.

He frowned, "Do what?" Then he noticed that she was speaking about his eyes. Kenshin's lips turned up in a small smile, "I have no control over their color. Mostly they change when I'm mad or angry, but on rare occasions they change when I'm... happy."

"Do you always get this happy from taking a shower?" Kat asked noticing how close she was standing to him and that he was more than half naked.

His amber eyes shimmered and he appeared thoughtful, "Actually, I've been at a meeting with Krad most of the day..."

Kat was about to ask why when out of nowhere a football collided with Kenshin's head and sent him to the floor. He had been knocked over with surprise more than force. Kat turned to see Dark in the hallway looking as pissed as ever, arm extended, proving that he had thrown the ball. Neither Kat nor Kenshin had noticed he had come home and both of them were fairly surprised to see him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dark hissed. His temper was already shortened from both the 'assembly incident' as well as what had happened at snack and it was growing shorter by the second.

"Who me?" Kat asked but Dark shoved past her to get to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked just about as pissed off as Dark but his ferocity was cut down by the fact that the towel had slipped off him when he fell. Kat tried to hold back her laughter and ended up pretty much chocking herself to death while tears spilled down her cheeks.

The two men were completely oblivious to the fact that their antics were found hilarious. Kenshin spoke next after having found his towel, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Dark leered, "What were you and my girlfriend doing?"

"_Your_ girlfriend?" Kat asked having stopped laughing. "I don't think you ever asked me!" Kat marched up to Kenshin (who was now standing up) and slung an arm around his waist, "If you're going to be that rude, I'm going to make Kenshin my boyfriend!"

"So then you were thinking of being my girlfriend?" Dark asked.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say since Kat's mood seemed to take one eighty degree turn. Her grip on Kenshin's waist tightened to the point where he thought his ribs were going to crack. He wondered if she wasn't going to march over and smack Dark. Kat ended up saying nothing and dragged Kenshin past Dark into the study.

The door slammed and rattled in its frame. Dark blinked in confusion and then glared at the door. "Fuck!" he shouted and stormed off to vent his anger. _'I can't believe this is happening!'_

Kat handed Kenshin a shirt and remained uptight. She was barely aware of him slipping it on and then dig around for a pair of pants. Kat sighed and eventually decided to take a shower herself to calm her nerves. Kenshin thought she was leaving the room for him to slip into a pair of pants and he shut the door after her.

Kat walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Her feet stepped onto the rug and Kat shuddered. She hated the feeling of touching anything wet with her feet; it was one of her lesser pet peeves. Kat grimaced when she stepped onto the tiles of the shower floor, still wet from when Kenshin had been there, and reached over to turn on the water.

That's when Kat noticed something. Since she was usually the only one to use the shower, it always smelled the same way, like her shampoo and soap. Only, Kat realized that it smelled differently now, not like what she was used to. That's when she realized something else. _'It smells like Kenshin...' _she thought. '_Not like that's a bad thing. It just doesn't smell like me anymore though!' _Kat continued to sniff the air and wrinkle her nose distastefully.

She left her clothes on the counter and stepped into the shower, feeling a bit more relaxed as the warm water hit her skin. She fiddled with the temperature a bit and when she had gotten it just right, Kat continued to wash her hair.

When Kat stepped out of the shower, she noticed that it had returned to smelling like her. Kat reached for a towel but her hand gripped nothing but air. _'What happened to my towel?' _Kat remembered Kenshin had used the shower. _'Did he use my towel?! What an idiot! Now what am I supposed to do?' _Not liking the idea of getting her clothes wet, Kat decided it would be ok of she made a quick dash to her room taking the chance that no one would see her.

The lock on the door handle clicked as Kat turned it and she dashed out into the hall to her room. She felt something crack under her foot and in an instant pain began to shoot up her leg. "Ow...!" Kat gasped as she looked down to see a piece of pottery lodged in her foot.

"I'm sorry!" Kenshin exclaimed as soon as he noticed that Kat had stepped on a piece of the pot he had knocked over.

Kat grabbed at her foot in pain and wondered if she'd be able to get the shard out by herself. Panicking, Kenshin tore off his shirt and removed the shard with one swift tug. He then wrapped the shirt around her foot, "You haven't lost too much blood. Do you think you need to go to the...?"

Kenshin paused when he noticed that the tables had turned and Kat was now lying on the floor in front of him wearing nothing but his shirt bandaged on her foot.

Kat felt his eyes glide over her in one swift movement and she felt more naked now then she had just been in the shower. Her foot was killing her at the moment though so the feeling quickly left and her mind returned to her aching foot.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kenshin finished his question. He noticed that the blood was beginning to seep through his shirt. His eyes flickered golden and he was beginning to beat himself up over her getting hurt.

Kat was still gripping her ankle as if the tighter she held it the less it would hurt. Kenshin noticed that her foot must be hurting a great deal. "If you don't say anything, I'm going to take you there..."

Kat growled, "I'll be ok."

Kenshin picked her up bridal style and began to carry her to his room. Kat was in too much pain to care where she was going and she didn't seem to notice where she was being carried to.

The front door slammed shut and Kenshin could hear Dark coming towards them. _'Shit...' _Kenshin was walking through the doorway when Dark reached them. He could see that Dark was on the point of exploding with rage.

"Kat cut her foot on a piece of pottery," Kenshin explained before anything could happen. Dark continued to act as if he was about to do something drastic and Kenshin wouldn't blame him if he did. After all, from where Dark was standing, he couldn't see the cut on Kat's foot. Kenshin was shirtless and Kat was completely naked so it was a wonder Dark didn't just shoot Kenshin right when he saw them.

"Prove it," Dark managed to say.

Kenshin backed out of his room and turned to face Dark, making sure he could see his bloody shirt wrapped around Kat's foot. As soon as Dark noticed that Kat was really hurt, his anger washed away almost completely and he rushed forward, taking Kat from Kenshin who handed her over without a fuss.

"What happened?" Dark asked as he carried Kat into Kenshin's room.

"I knocked over a vase in the hall and Kat stepped on one of the pieces," Kenshin explained.

"Why is she naked?" Dark asked as he removed the shirt from Kat's foot. When Kenshin didn't reply Dark looked up to see him struggling with an answer.

"He stole my towel!" Kat growled. "There weren't any left in the bathroom so I thought I'd be able to just run to my room and get one. That's when I stepped onto the shard."

"Moron," Dark muttered. It came out more gentle than he had wanted it to and Kat looked up at him quizzically. "Let me see your foot," he said as he kneeled on the floor and removed Kenshin's bloody shirt.

He inspected the cut and smirked, "You got so worked up over this? I've seen much worse! Kat, do you have any Neosporin?"

"Yellow bathroom in the white cabinet," Kat managed to say. Dark was still inspecting the cut and the more he moved her foot, the more it hurt.

"Kenshin, could you go get the Neosporin?" Dark asked.

The red head left and returned in a matter of seconds. He uncapped the tube and handed it to Dark along with a few bandages then sat on the far end of the bed to watch as Dark applied the ointment and wrapped Kat's foot.

"You've seen worse huh?" Kat asked as the ointment began to numb her foot.

"Much," Dark assured. "That's what you get when you grow up with the wrong people..." with this he gave Kat a look that said he had still not forgiven her for earlier that day.

"Come on," Kenshin said as he picked Kat up, "we'll get you back into your room."

**(A/N: **Things were a little slow in this chapter (it was more of a filler than anything else...) but oh well! Hey, at least I got a new chapter up! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


End file.
